Twisted
by xXAngie-ChanXx
Summary: Deidara is new in Hidden Leaf High School.On his first day while running late,he literally runs into Sakura Haruno,the quiet and most beautiful girl he has ever met.As they get closer,Deidara finds out about Sakura's dark life,and his feelings for her.
1. Running Into Introductions

Hi everyone! Its Angie =D Here is another story, but this time it s DeiSaku! Hopefully this story will be better then my last couple Naruto stories. I do NOT own Naruto, but god, I wish..lol Enjoy!

* * *

><p>One early morning, in the sleepy city of Konoha, in the corner of Fire St. A young lady silently scurries through the house, getting ready for lives by the name of Sakura Haruno. She is a skinny, quiet beauty with long pink hair and very green large eyes. At the age of only 16, Sakura has overcome many hardships, which include her mothers passing, which left her to live with an abusive alcoholic father. Sakura was only 6 years old when her mother had died of a brutal car accident. Little Sakura was never told of the true fate of her mother. The only thing she was told as she lived with her alcoholic father, was that her mother couldn't stand little Sakura anymore so she killed herself. Sakura was crushed, and from then on, she would try really hard to be a good girl, and suffered through the brutal beatings her father would give her. She always thought she deserved the beatings, and tried even harder to be a good girl, but to no avail, the beatings never stopped, but only continued, to the vary day of this day.<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura s P.O.V.<p>

_I must hurry_, Sakura thought to herself as she got dressed in her black,tattered baggy pants and a red T-Shirt. She quickly through on a her worn black hoodie to cover her bruise laced arms and her converse. She tip-toed out of her room and made it down the steps as quietly as she could. _I can t wake up daddy or he ll be angry with me again._

Sakura turned her head to make sure that the light under her fathers door was still off when she stumbled upon the last step. Sakura gasped and hit the floor with a thud. Sakura flinched from the pain as she landed on a fresh bruise that she got from last nights "lesson" . Sakura stayed perfectly still to listen if her father woke up. After a few moments passed, Sakura let out a sigh of relief. For once, being skinny had a good side, since her fall hadn't made a big enough noise to wake her father.

Getting to her feet, Sakura grabbed her spare key and quietly went through the front door,opening it only wide enough to let her through and went on her way to school.

* * *

><p>Deidara s P.O.V.<p>

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_-SLAM. That was the third time the snooze button alarm went off.

Fine,Fine, I'm up un!" Deidara sat up in bed, his hair sprawled out wildly, as he yawned loudly. The groggy blonde took one look at his clock and immediately woke up. OH CRAP! I'M LATE un! He yelled as he jumped out of bed and ran a brush through his hair and quickly through on a black T-Shirt and his blue-jeans. Grabbing an apple on his way out, he through open the door and ran down the street, for his very first day of school at Hidden Leaf High School.

A Couple of blocks down the road, Deidara wasnt even thinking straight. "Almost there un!"

Deidara was so focused on getting to school, he didn't even notice the pink haired Sakura as she crossed the street to the side walk on the opposite side. And Sakura wasn't paying very much attention either.

**_BAM!_**

"Ahh!" Sakura exclaimed as she flew backward and landed on her back. Deidara fell backward as well, but not as far, and landing on his butt. Both their bags and books went flying. _Ouch._.Deidara thought, _What hit me_? He looked up and saw her. The most beautiful girl he has ever laid eyes on.


	2. Shyness Gets The Best Of Us

Here we go! Second chapter! I hope you guys like it. I m gonna try to make it as interesting as possible, and actually finish this story, lol I have a bad habit of not finishing, so keep pushing me! Deidara: YEAH! -

* * *

><p><em>Ahh! Sakura exclaimed as she flew backward and landed on her back. Deidara fell backward as well, but not as far, and landing on his butt. Both their bags and books went flying. Ouch..Deidara thought, What hit me? He looked up and saw her. The most beautiful girl he has ever laid eyes on.<em>

* * *

><p>Deidara stared in awe at this girl as she opened her eyes. <em>Her eyes are so beautiful<em>..Deidara thought. Sakura sat up and rubbed the back of her neck. Her eyes meet his and she blushes.

"I..I m so sorry" Sakura says quietly, looking down to gather her book bag and its contents.

"No, no, it s my fault, I wasn't looking un." Deidara said quickly as he went to help her. "Are you alright un? I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked.

Sakura quickly looked up at him. "I'm fine.." She blinked and looked at him and Deidara's heart took a flip.

"I-I m new here, my name is Deidara un, who are you?" He asked.

"I got to go" Sakura says quickly as she gets up, bows her head and runs toward the school with her book bag clutched in her arms.

"Wait un!" Deidara calls, but shes already out of earshot. He looks down. _Damn it.. I scared her off..un_ He says to himself. Then something catches his eye. Its a red bookmark. Deidara picks it up and examines it.

"She must have dropped this when her book bag flew open." He says. Suddenly he smiles. "This means I can give it back and talk to her again un!"

With new found hope, Deidara gets up, puts the bookmark in his pocket and-

**_DING! DING! DING!_**

"DAMNIT I'M LATE UN!" Deidara yells as he runs as fast as he can toward the school.

* * *

><p>Sakura s P.O.V.<p>

Running to class, Sakura couldn't help but to think about what had just happened. _I hope I didn't come off as rude..._Sakura thought._ He seemed so nice.._

Walking through the crowd of students, she finally finds her classroom. Upon entering, Sakura immediately walks to the far corner of the classroom near the window.

She usually sits alone since she doesn't have any friends. She loves the window seats so she can look out at the view and stare at the skies and loose herself within her thoughts..until the teachers yell at her.

She quickly goes into her thoughts, thinking of last night's _lesson_, how shell be getting home without angering her father anymore then she already has..And then her mind, yet again, wandered to that boy.._Deidara was it? It s a nice name._. Sakura then quickly shoved that thought to the back of her mind. _I cant be thinking of stuff like that.._ she scolded herself.

She decided to turn her attention back to the class, right when someone walked into the classroom holding a piece of paper. Someone with _blonde hair_.


	3. The New Student

Angie: YAY! Third Chapter! Hope you all enjoy! Please REVIEW! =D

Sakura: Please and thank you!

Deidara: DOOOO EEET! Pwease?

* * *

><p><em>She decided to turn her attention back to the class, right when someone walked into the classroom holding a piece of paper. Someone with blonde hair.<em>

* * *

><p>The sight that hit Sakura's eyes was enough to make her gasp. It was him! What was he doing in Sakura's classroom?<p>

* * *

><p>Deidara s P.O.V.<p>

Upon hearing the gasp from the back of the classroom, Deidara's light blue eyes immediately went to the source of the soft noise. There she was. This mysterious girl that he ran into not even twenty minutes ago. He had expected to see her again, just...Not this soon. It took him off guard.

As soon as their eyes met, Sakura blushed and her eyes casted downward as she hid behind her hair. Deidara couldn't help but to smile. Wether it was because she was adorable when she did that, or it was happiness that he saw her again, he would never know.

Deciding to redirect his attention to the teacher, he walked to the desk and rechecked his schedule. _Mr. Hatake...Geometry Class...Room 203...Building 3 level 2... Welp, from the looks of his name on the desk, I must say I m in the right place._ He said to himself as he gave his schedule to the teacher.

"Well Mr...Where's your last name?" Mr. Hatake asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Well sir, i'm an orphan. Never met my parents. I live on my own, so no last name." Deidara answered. Mr. Hatake s eyes softened as he smiled. "Welcome aboard Deidara. I hope you enjoy this city and this wonderful school. You can sit next to Ino Yamanaka. Ino please raise your hand."

Deidara smiled in thanks and quickly turned his head toward the pink haired girl, hoping that would be her name and he could sit next to her. His heart dropped when her hand wasn't raised, but instead another blond headed girl with way too much makeup raised her arm lazily. This Ino girl was two rows up from Her.

_I guess it s better then nothing..._Deidara thought as he went and sat next to the blonde girl. Before his butt even hit the chair, the blonde girl turned her head to him, and put her face in his. "Hi there handsome, I'm Ino" She winked. I raised an eyebrow and turned my attention to the teacher who was starting to teach.

I could feel Ino's frustration, but I didn't care. I was too focused on the green eyed girl in the back of the room. I _needed_ to talk to her.

Sakura s P.O.V.

Deidara has come into my class to stay, and for some reason, I'm kind of happy. Sakura stared at the back of his head for awhile, noticing that Ino was getting frustrated with his ignoring her. This happened to make Sakura smile.

Normally a guy couldn't resist Ino and her suductive ways, and when they did, it drove her nuts. Especially when she was interested in that specific guy, like Sasuke Uchiha for example, a senior in our school. He wouldn't even look Ino's way and because of that, Ino tried everything to get him to notice her, she even went so far as to break into his apartment and wait on his bed naked for him, which he called the cops on her. Gotta admit it was hilarious when I read it on the newspaper. "_Girl Arrested For Breaking, Entering, And Seducing_."

Anyway, I can t help but to feel a little happy that Deidara isn't interested in her, though I'm not sure why. Why would I be interested? I don't even know him.

Sakura sat in class for the 45 minutes, every few moments or so, she would sneak a peek at him and learned something new about him, like how his hair was more gold then blonde, and how he had his hair. It was a little feminine but Sakura liked how it was down except for a piece held up in a pony tail, and how some of it hid the left side of his face. She also noticed how he would tap his pencil whenever he wasn't moving his hand after a moment or so.

Sakura wasn't sure why, but she found this boy so very interesting, and how she would like to get to know him, though she knew that it couldn't, shouldn't and wouldn't happen. She didn't deserve friends.

When the bell rang, she gathered her stuff and quickly walked out of the classroom. Deidara spotted her, and she could feel his eyes burning the back of her head, and she heard him try to get her attention, but she kept walking.


	4. Blushing Chats In Cooking Class

Welcome to the fourth chapter =D I would like to thank the people who reviewed. I really appreciate it! I m going to try to make the chapters longer, but im also gonna try to leave some good cliff hangers. Well, heres the next chapter, Enjoy and review!

* * *

><p><em>When the bell rang, she gathered her stuff and quickly walked out of the classroom. Deidara spotted her, and she could feel his eyes burning the back of her head, and she heard him try to get her attention, but she kept walking.<em>

* * *

><p>Sakura s P.O.V.<p>

As much as she wanted to turn around and talk to Deidara, she couldnt seem to work up the courage, and then again, she doesnt deserve to have friends. Her father was very clear on that. Sakura was the bad girl, she always did things that ended up with her needing to learn her lesson. So because of her bad ways, Sakura never managed to have or keep any friends, not to mention that if her father found out about anyone being nice to Sakura, he would find something wrong with it and punish her. Its probably for the best that Sakura kept her distance from this boy, even though she really wants to know him.

As she walked into her second class which was Human Economics, and yet again taking a seat closest to the window, Sakura looked around and waited to see if Deidara had this class as well. When the bell rang, she was both relieved and disappointed to find that Deidara did not have this class, so instead of working on her assignments, she spent her time thinking about him and whether or not he has any other classes with her. The idea made the time go just a little quicker.

* * *

><p>Third period, to her pleasure and pain, there he was.<em> Okay, so we share first period Geometry and third period Cooking class with each other..<em> Sakura thought to herself as she took her usual seat in the back. She felt Deidaras gaze on her as she passed by.

Her heart almost leaped out of her mouth when she turned to sit, and his face was inches from hers. Sakura felt her face heat up and she jumped back and stumbled over a chair. She closed her eyes to brace herself for the impact of the floor, for the third time that day.

_Heh..Im in third period and I fell three times._.Sakura mused to herself as she fell backwards.

Suddenly she felt a pair of strong hands circle around her wrists and pulled her back before she hit the ground. She landed right into a large chest. Deidaras chest. With his arms around her waist.

"Hey now.." Deidara started. "Are you okay un?"

Sakura looked up at him, "Um...Yeah...Sorry..."

"Its okay un" Deidara smiled as he let her go "Im just glad your okay".

Sakura smiled lightly at him and took her seat.

Deidara s P.O.V.

Her smile took him by surprise. Her fall took him by surprise. Her eyes took him by surprise. _This girl.._.He thought. _She just makes me feel so jumpy, like I don t know what shell do next.._

Deidara couldnt help but to smile at her as he took the seat next to her. Turning to her, he saw her surprised face. "What un?" He asked

"Im surprised your sitting next to me.." Sakura said softly.

"Why are you surprised un?" Deidara asked, confused as to why he _wouldnt_ sit next to her.

"Not many people like me..They think Im a weirdo.." Sakura said slowly.

"Hey! Me too un!" Deidara said smiling wide. "And hey, I like you un."

Sakura looked at him in awe. Her cheeks were getting redder and redder. She didnt want him to see so she just turned away to look out the window.

"Hey, by the way un, I never got your name... "Deidara said looking at her turned form.

"Sakura...Haruno Sakura.." She said, not looking back at him.

"Sakura..." He tested. "Thats...A beautiful name" ... _for a beautiful girl_..he added in his mind.

Sakura turned to him," T..Thank you Deidara.."

Deidara smiled big "Hey un! You remembered my name!" He noticed that she flinched when he yelled out. "Oh..Im sorry un! Did I scare you?"

"No, sorry, its okay" Sakura said.

"How come your always sorry?" Deidara asked.

"I dont know..Force of habit..Haha.." She said kinda quietly.

"Oh..Well you dont need to be so sorry all the time.." He replied.

"O-Okay.." Sakura couldnt help but to smile as something came into her mind.

"Hey..Deidara?" She asked quietly

"Yes un?" He asked

"Why...How come you always say un ?" She looked at him with curious eyes.

As deidara looked at her, he felt his heart flutter as she stared at him. _why do I feel this way? I dont even know her..._

"...Deidara?" Sakura asked.

"Huh? Oh! un...Well..I guess its just a speech impediment..Ive always done it un..I cant help it.." Deidara said. "I guess you think im weird now huh un?"

Sakura looked down at her hands shyly. "No..well, yes..but I like it..."

Deidara was at loss for words. His cheeks got red and he looked down. Then something struck his thoughts.

"Oh! Sakura! You dropped this!" Deidara said as he fished through his pocket.

Sakura stared with curiosity, and then smiled when he showed her her red bookmark.

Deidara smiled at her. "Here, this is yours right un?"

"Yes..Thank you Deidara..." Sakura said as she took it.

"So Sakura..un" Deidara started.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I..Um...Well..Un...Let me see your schedule!" Deidara said, coming up with something to say rather then tell her what was really on his mind.


	5. Here Comes The Pain, To Me To All

Angie:Yay! Chapter five is up! Deidara: WHOOP!  
>Sakura: So whats gonna happen?<br>Angie: I dont know yet...READ!  
>Deidara: AND REVIEW!<p>

* * *

><p><em>"I..Um...Well..Un...Let me see your schedule!" Deidara said, coming up with something to say rather then tell her what was really on his mind.<em>

* * *

><p>Sakuras P.O.V.<p>

At the end of the day, Sakura is pretty much exhausted, mentally of course. She and Deidara had three of their classes together, like first period geo, third period cooking, and fifth period art. Sakura and Deidara even spent lunch and study hall together. She learned a lot about him, and how he is so fixated with art, how he was an orphan, how he came here, and how he is so different from the other people at Hidden Leaf High that she cant help but to like him.

Sakura hasnt had many or any friends, so it was very difficult for her to talk and interact like a normal girl with a friend would, but Deidara was very patient. If he asked her something she didnt want to answer or talk about, which was the majority of the things he asked, he wouldnt pry. Sakura wasnt interested in talking about herself. She wanted to listen to Deidara. He had a way of talking, that Sakura could just sit there and listen to him talk forever.

His ice blue eyes and his warm voice kept her attention so much she even caught herself staring. Sakura has never felt so comfortable with someone in her entire life..Well except for when her mother was alive. Deidara asked her about her parents. Sakura told him very little. She only told him that her mother had died by suicide, and she lives with her father. Deidara would comment that it must be nice to live with a biological parent. All Sakura could do was stay quiet.

She couldnt tell Deidara that her father beat her. Ever. If he found out then nothing good would come out of it. Sakuras father would find out that she told someone too and teach her a lesson. Its happened before. She was seven and she accidentally told a teacher that her daddy had hurt her when the teacher asked her how she got a bruise on her face. Her daddy had lied when the teacher called him and then taught Sakura a big lesson. Her father never left bruises on her face again, but everywhere else that could be hidden under clothing. Sakura has never told anyone about it ever again and she does not plan to any time soon.

So as the end of the day announcements came on, Sakura went to gather her stuff to get ready to go home. She needs to be ready so she can run home and beat her father to the house. Things always got easier when she gets there before him, because then she can hurry up, and get to her room and stay silent when he walked in the door, although the majority of the time he came home drunk and gave her a lesson for something. Sometimes he would give her beatings randomly. Either way, it was better to make it home before he did, because if he beat her home, hell beat her body for coming home late.

With her stuff in her bag, she hurriedly puts her back pack on her back and waits by the door. Since her last period is study hall, Deidara was there. He saw her get her stuff ready early and did the same, then he went to go stand next to much as she hated to admit it, today was probably the best day she has ever had..And that was thanks to Deidara.

"Hey Saku un.." Deidara smiled.

"Saku?" Sakura asked curiously.

"I thought it was a cute nickname for you" Deidara replied chuckling." If you dont like it I can change it un.."

"No..No I like it.." Sakura smiled, blushing lightly.

Deidara Smiled back, "So, after school lets out do you..I dont know..Wanna..See a movie or something un?"

"I..I cant..." Sakura started, looking down.

"Oh..." Deidara said, feeling the rejection hit him like a rock.

"Its not that I dont want to Deidara, I just cant..I need to get home..Im not allowed to go out after school..." Sakura said sadly

"Why not?" Deidara asked.

"My Daddy doesnt like it...Ill get punished.." Sakura said, voice getting lower.

"Oh...Well how about this weekend?" He tried.

**_DING! DING! DING!_**

By the end of the third ding, Sakura was gone.

* * *

><p>Deidara s P.O.V.<p>

"...Sakura?" He asked looking around for her.

_Shes gone..._He thought. _She probably needed to get home fast.. I know un! If Sakura cant hang out with me after school, I can surprise her in the morning by walking her to school! Now I just gotta find out where she lives un!_ Deidara thought as he ran outside to follow the pink haired girl.

He rounded a few blocks and at last saw her. she was pretty far away, but it was her. Deidara wouldnt miss that long pretty pink hair.

He ran even faster to try to catch up to her when he saw where she was going. On the corner of Fire St. not only a few blocks from where he lives, Sakura stopped at the front door of a run down looking gray house on the corner.

_I wonder why she stopped un_..Deidara thought as he ran. When he got a block away and she was closer, Deidara saw Sakura slowly opening the front door. All of a sudden, a hand shot out from the door and grabbed hold of Sakuras long hair, dragging her in the house.

_Oh my god un!_ Deidara yelled in shock as he ran as fast as he could toward the house.

_What if the house is being robbed un! Or If theres a killer! or a Kidnapper!_ The possibilities poured themselves into Deidaras head, making him go faster and faster until he was finally on the lawn of the Haruno house.

He jumped in the bushes and looked through the window. What he saw would give anyone nightmares.

* * *

><p>Sakuras P.O.V.<p>

I was dragged through the door by my hair. Daddys grip getting tighter as he flung me against the wall. He got in my face and spat. "Why are you late?" I could smell the alcohol raging from his breath. I was too slow with getting here. Now I must get punished.

"WELL!" Daddy screamed as he slapped me across the face and grabbed my hair again. He shoved me to the floor, still holding my hair, and kicked my back and sides. He was screaming in my ear, but I didnt hear what he was saying. My hearing was blocked out by the pain he was inflicting.

He rammed my face in the carpeted ground and screamed louder. I didnt fight back. I never do. It only makes it worse. He grabbed my arm and twisted it back until I heard a sickening crack. That is when I screamed.

"SHUT UP YOU BITCH!" He bellowed as he flung me into another wall. He stood over me and kicked me repeatedly in the stomach.I lay in fetal position and counted the seconds until it was over. He put his hands around my neck and squeezed until I was seeing black and then he grabbed my hair again and picked me up.

Daddy was about 7 feet tall. I was only 5 5 ..therefore I was hovering above the ground, helpless like a rag doll. He opened the closet door and flung me in. I hit the wall with a thud and land on the cold blood stained floor. He closes the door and I dont dare move. Im in too much pain to move.

I never make a sound. This was part of the lesson. Make a noise and get punished. So I lay there and wait for the numbing blackness to over take me, yet again. I hope my arm isnt broken..I hope I can cover these bruises by tomorrow.

I hope Deidara doesnt notice...

_Deidara..._

And that is when my world went pitch black.


	6. I Can't Leave You Like This

Welp heres Chapter 6! I wonder what will happen! Literally, Im writing this as I go lol I hope you enjoy Please Read and Review!

* * *

><p>I never make a sound. This was part of the lesson. Make a noise and get punished. So I lay there and wait for the numbing blackness to over take me, yet again. I hope my arm isnt broken..I hope I can cover this by tomorrow.<p>

I hope Deidara doesnt notice...

_Deidara..._

* * *

><p>Deidaras P.O.V.<p>

I sat there and watched. Frozen to where I sat outside Sakuras window. My eyes are stuck to the closet door inside the house. My insides churn and I feel sick as I look at the blood smeared on the carpet from when that man bashed her face into it. I finally get the nerves to move, and thats because I needed to puke. I fall away from the window and lean against the stairs that lay next to the window. I hug my knees and the tears flow down my wide eyes before I can stop them.

_Oh my god un.._ Deidara thought. _Sakura...How long has she lived like this un? I need to get her away from here_.

Just then Deidara heard rustling coming from the other side of the wall. He heard the jingling of keys and he realized that the man is going to leave. Deidara quickly found his legs and ran from the bush outside of the house into the neighbors backyard behind a large tree.

Deidara waited until he heard Sakuras front door shut and the sound of the car stayed behind the tree until he couldnt hear the car anymore.

"Time for action un.." Deidara said as he started running back to Sakuras house.

* * *

><p>Sakuras P.O.V.<p>

My head was swirling. I attempted to open my eyes. No avail. I tried again and then they opened. My head was pounding and my body was numb from laying on the cold hard floor.

_At least the numbing will help me to not move, and hey I cant feel my arm.._.Sakura thought to herself.

Suddenly she heard the front door slam open and slam shut quickly._ I guess daddy is still mad.._Sakura thought. Then she heard the footsteps rush to the closet door where Sakura lays.

_Oh no...no..not again..please.._Sakura silently begged.

She heard the door click open and she closed her eyes. Maybe if she looked unconscious, daddy would wait until later. She heard the doors slow creak as it was being opened.

She heard a gasp. Her eyes shot wasnt her father. Looking up she saw that it was him.

_What was he doing here? Why? Oh my god he cant see me like this!_ Sakura screamed in her mind.

"D-Dei.." Sakura started.

"Shh..Dont talk Sakura un." Deidara said as he went to go pick her up. He stopped when he touched her arm and saw her flinch.

"Where does it hurt un?" Deidara asked.

"Im fine Deidara...Go home" Sakura said quietly.

"What!" Deidara yelled, making Sakura jump. "Im _not_ leaving you here like this Sakura!"

"How much did you see?" Sakura asked not looking at him.

* * *

><p>Deidaras P.O.V.<p>

"I saw everything un. Now lets go." Deidara said, trying to take off her blood stained jacket but stopped when he caught sight of her arms. Her arms were laced from top to bottom with bruises, old ones and new ones with a few scars here and there. He had to look down. He couldnt look at her. It hurt too much.

"How long has this been going on Sakura?" Deidara whispered.

"Since my mom died." Sakura finally answered not looking at him.

She felt the tears roll down her cheeks from embarrassment and hurt. Deidara looked at her, and gently went to wipe her tears. Sakura only cried more. Deidara, as gently as he could, wrapped her in his arms and stroked her hair.

"Itll be okay Sakura un..." Deidara said," But first we need to get you out of here."

"Deidara, no, I cant leave, my fath-" She started.

"NO SAKURA! Your leaving with me! I wont have him hurt you anymore un!" Deidara yelled.

Sakura shrank back and hugged her knees, careful with her arm, and hid her face.

"Hell find me and teach me a lesson if I leave." Sakura softly said, her voice slightly muffled.

"He wont know where you are. Youll be safe Sakura un. Well go to my house, call the police, and-"

"Deidara stop it! I cant do that!" Sakura yelled, for the first time, tears splashing down her face.

"Yes you can Sakura un! You cant keep living like this! Ill protect you un! I promise!" Deidara begged.

Sakura went quiet for a few moments, thinking things over. She opened her mouth to say something but was cut short by Deidara.

"Please Sakura. Leave with me. You dont have to live in pain anymore!" Deidara needed to get her out of here. fast.

"I...O-okay...Deidara.." Sakura said finally, looking up at him.

Deidara took the time to really look at her. She looked so worn, so fragile. Why didnt he notice this?

_She has been hiding from everyone, with no one to turn to. Thats going to change._ Deidara thought.

He got up and extended his hand out to her. Sakura shyly took it and hauled herself up. Deidara noticed how really small she is, and had to ask.

"Sakura...Does..he feed you?" He asked, not sure he wanted to know the answer, but scared he already knew.

Sakura stayed quiet. "Oh god..." Deidara said, running a hand through his hair. "come on.."

Deidara guided her up the stairs quickly and into her room. He grabbed her book bag and watched as she got another back back from under her bed and started stuffing clothes into her backpack. Deidara couldnt help but to notice that all the clothes she had were ratty and old. some even were too small, and for Sakuras small size, those clothes must be for very young kids.

"Sakura, you dont need to pack. Im gonna buy you new clothes un" Deidara said, his eyes serious.

"Oh..No you cant do that.." Sakura said.

"Yes I can and I will. Come on" Deidara said as he grabbed her hand gently and went to go down stairs.

As they reached the bottom of the stairs, they noticed the slam of a car door. Sakuras eyes widened in absolute horror. Deidara swore under his breath.

"Damnit..No un!" Deidara said, panicked as he went to the window. His fears have been correct. Sakura s father was bounding up the steps toward the front door.

* * *

><p>Sakuras P.O.V.<p>

"Sakura go back in the closet!" Deidara whispered loudly as he grabbed her bags and dashed up the stairs to hide under her bed. Sakura hobbled over to the closet and jumped in, closing the door. She went and laid back into the position her father had left her, and prayed he wouldnt find Deidara.

The door opened and she heard her fathers heavy foot steps go through the house. She heard him plop himself onto the couch and turn on the television.

Sakura sighed in relief and depression as she waited the countless minutes in the closet, not moving, just waiting.


	7. The Great Escape

Heres chapter 7 for you! Enjoy everyone! Please Read and Review! -

* * *

><p>Sakura sighed in relief and depression as she waited the countless minutes in the closet, not moving, just waiting.<p>

* * *

><p>Deidaras P.O.V.<p>

I waited. I waited for hours. At least it felt like hours. I listened. I made sure that Sakura was safe, for if I heard him going after her downstairs, I would jump in, without a second thought. I told her I would protect her, and damn it I would.

I thought about Sakura. What a sad life she was forced to live. Having her mother die, having to almost die everyday due to that dirty bastard down the stair case. She cant live like this. She was too good of a person. Why was she chosen to suffer like this? No one deserves this kind of life. Well, besides her bastard father.

Deidara passed the time thinking of Sakura. Thinking about her life, her struggles, and then started thinking about her herself, like how beautiful she was, inside and out. How she was so sweet, and how her eyes portrayed every emotion she felt. He must have spent hours thinking of her.

_Why do I feel this way un? I only met this girl 12 hours ago.. But for all that time i spent with her, I feel as if I known her for years un.._ Deidara thought. He smiled at the thought of her finally leaving this house.

His thoughts were then interrupted by the sound of a door slamming against a wall.

_SAKURA! Oh God un!_ Deidara thought. He was making his way out from under the bed when he heard heavy foot steps make their way up the stairs. Quickly getting back under the bed, he waited. Suddenly Sakuras door swung open.

Sakuras father was dragging Sakura by the hair. When the door was fully open, he flung her in her room. Sakura hit the floor with a soft thud.

"Now stay in here you brat. And dont come home late again!" Her fathers voice boomed.

Deidara glared at the fathers legs, since from under the bed, thats all he could see.

_Dont worry un. she wont ever be coming back again._ Deidara thought to himself.

Sakuras father slammed the door and we both listened until we heard his own bedroom door shut. Sakura waited a moment and then moved her head up slightly and saw Deidara from under her bed. Her eyes widened slightly as she held his gaze.

Deidara found it hard to look at her face. There was a trail of blood running from her nose and mouth from when her head got hit on the carpet earlier. Her cheeks were red from being slapped, her hair was wild and her face was snow white _pale._

Deidara tried to smile at her to reassure her that everything would be alright. Sakura just stared at him. Deidara slowly made his way out from underneath her bed, trying to be as quiet as possible.

He crawled his way to Sakura. She hadnt moved. He moved the hair out from her face and tried to help her up to a sitting position. Sakura sat up and leaned against him.

_Her body must be numb from being on the floor.._ Deidara thought as he slowly rised to a standing position, still supporting her. He bent down again and picked her up bridal style.

The shock of being lifted made Sakura gasp and wrap her arms around his neck. Deidara stood there for a minute, holding her in his arms. He had to admit, it felt nice how her head fit the curve of his neck perfectly. Although it unnerved him about how light she was. It was like picking up and carrying a pillow.

Turning his attention back to his goal, he thought about how to get her out of this house without Sakuras father catching them. He looked out the window. It was too high, though there was a tree, pretty close to the window. That would probably be the safest way out.

Turning to the window, he picked up Sakuras book bag and put Sakura down on her bed.

He quietly opened the window just enough for them to get through. He turned to Sakura who was rubbing her legs, trying to get feeling back into them.

"Sakura, can you walk un?" Deidara nodded her head, and kept her eye on her door.

Deidara went back to the window and flung her book bag out and it hit the grass on the bottom story. Deidara took a breath. This was gonna be tricky.

Deidara swung his legs out of the window, his butt sitting on the window sill. He waved Sakura over. She took a few shaky steps but she made it to him. His arms circled her waist and he boosted her first on the window sill, then his lap. He made sure to be careful of his balance, her arm, and the noise.

He held onto her as she tried to get her footing on the tree branch about a foot away from the window. She got her footing and her arms went out to grab the branch. Deidara made sure she got on alright before he started to get on. It was harder for him since he didnt have anyone to hold him, so it was either quick or fall. He waited until Sakura was out of the way and he jumped into the tree.

The tree branch shook as he jumped in, but he grabbed the branch before he could slip off. He turned to Sakura, who was clutching the branch for dear life. Apparently she didnt like heights.

He scooted over to Sakura, grabbed her waist and helped her slowly get down the tree, one branch at a time. When they got to the third branch Deidara guided Sakura down first. When her feet reached the fourth branch, it snapped. Sakura gasped as she went down.

* * *

><p>Sakuras P.O.V.<p>

She closed her eyes for the impact of the ground, when she felt someone grab her. In mid fall, she opened her eyes to see Deidara. He was falling with her.

"Hold on un!" He said and they braced themselves.

"Deidar-Ahh!" Sakura exclaimed as they hit the ground. Sakura opened her eyes to find herself on top of Deidara. As they were falling he must have rotated so she would land on him so she wouldnt get hurt. He opened his eyes, and a small blush spread across his face. She could feel herself becoming red.

* * *

><p>Deidaras P.O.V.<p>

I open my eyes to yet again find a pair of beautiful spring green orbs staring back.

_Oh god I could stare at them forever..._Deidara thought. He saw her cheeks grow a light pink, and he couldnt take his eyes off her.

Sakura started to get up and Deidara followed.

"Are you okay Deidara?" Sakura asked worried.

"Yeah Saku..Are you un?" He asked back, moving the hair from her face.

Sakura blushed. _She does that a lot un.._ He thought.

"Yeah Im fine Deidara.." Sakura said looking down.

"Come on, lets get out of here un" Deidara said as he stood up, bringing Sakura with him. he took the sleve of his shirt and wiped the blood of her face gently

"We cant have people staring at you un" Deidara said_ Though it would be impossible not to look at you un_..He added mentally.

"Thanks Deidara.." Sakura said smiling.

"Ready to go un?" He asked.

"Yeah.." She said as they started.

Sakuras legs were still a little wobbly but she still managed to walk. Deidara kept an eye on her though, just in case.

As they walked, they watched as the sun set and they stared at the sky as it oiled out into many different shades of purples and pinks. Deidara liked it because it reminded him of Sakuras hair.

When they got to Leaf St., the block Deidara lived, he hurriedly got Sakura in and out of sight.


	8. Into The Den Of An Artist

Angie: YAAAAAAY Chapter 8 is up!  
>Sakura: Whoop! Finally!<br>Deidara: What do you mean Finally un? She only started this story yesterday!  
>Sakura: So? I wanna read!<br>Angie: SAY YOUR LINES!..Please xD Deidara and Sakura: Read and Review! Dont forget to enjoy!...un!

* * *

><p><em>When they got to Leaf St., the block Deidara lived, he hurridly got Sakura in and out of sight.<em>

* * *

><p>Sakuras P.O.V.<p>

"Here we are un! Sorry about the mess.." Deidara said as we walked into the small house.

Sakura had to stop to take it all in. It was messy, but quite nice. The walls were white, but barley noticeable due to the many paintings that clustered the walls. The paintings were all nature, such as skies and animals, mostly birds. The carpet was a light blue-gray, though some laundry was thrown over the floor, by the laundry house was small. The living room and dining room were connected, there was a small wall that separated the kitchen, and there were two doors, Sakura was guessing one was for the bathroom and the other was Deidara s room. There was a small hole in the wall where the washer and dryer were, which was also connected with the living and dining room.

The living room was furnished with a small tan couch, and a wooden wall unit that had a space for the television, and on each side of it had shelves, that were full of little nick knacks. The dining room consisted of a simple wooden table with wooden chairs. Sakura couldnt see the kitchen or the other two rooms. The smell of the house was strange to her. It smelled of clay. Walking up to the wall unit, she looked at the nick knacks. She then knew where the smell came from. Those werent nick knacks, they were little clay sculptures. They were mostly birds, and a couple painted clay flowers in a clay vase.

"Do you like them un?" Deidara said as he came up from behind her.

"Their beautiful Deidara.." Sakura said smiling. Deidara couldnt help but to smile back.

"Thanks un.. Here, let me show you around. Obviously you know were in the dining and livingroom, un so ill start here" He said as he started walking toward the followed close behind.

The kitchen was small and modest. The walls were a soft tan, with white marble floors. The cabinets and counters were wooden and glass. There was another small table with four chairs in there. On the table, there were many different papers. Sakura squinted and saw that they were bills. Thats when she started worrying.

"Deidara..If im going to stay here, Im going to get a job." Sakura stated.

"What? Why un?" Deidara asked her.

"I want to help you with your bills. I dont want to be a burden on you" She replied.

"You couldnt be a burden. Plus we need to keep you hidden. How about this un...I work and you tend to the house by cleaning and cooking..That would be great un" Deidara said smiling. Sakura couldnt help but to smile back.

"Fine.." Sakura said. After all, Deidara had a point.

"Come on un..Ill show you my room and the bathroom" He said as he started walking.

He opened the door closest to the kitchen. It was the bathroom. The walls were a very light blue with marble floors. The toilet,sink, and tub were so clean they sparkled. It was a little bare, except for the painting of a lone flower above the tub and a light blue rug on the floor.

Walking to the second door, Deidara opened it to show Sakura his bedroom. It was very pretty. The walls were a deep sky blue. On the walls were painted fluffy looking white clouds, and as the walls went higher, the wall color got darker until it was a midnight blue on the ceiling. On the ceiling, bright yellow stars were painted, some bigger then others, some brigher. Looking down below the clouds, Sakura saw some beautiful sakura trees were painted on the walls, ending to the carpet which was a grass green. Deidara s bed was a midnight blue with black swirling rails at the end where his pillows would be. Next to the bed was a lone black end table with an alarm the other end was a black dresser with various things on it. The room was gorgeous. Sakura couldnt stop looking.

"Deidara.". Sakura started. "This room...Its beautiful...Who painted this?"

"I did un.." Deidara said, smiling at the bewildered look Sakura gave him.

"I painted all the walls and paintings in this house..And I made the sculptures on the unit un.." Deidara said, almost shyly.

"Deidara this is amazing...your a fantastic artist.." Sakura said in pure amazement.

"Well Im glad you like them Saku un..Because this is where youll be sleeping" Deidara said cheerfully.

"But..Where are you going to sleep?" The pink haired girl asked.

"The couch of course un" The artist said smiling.

"I cant kick you out of your room!" Sakura protested.

"Your right. You cant. But your not, Im giving it up for you un" He said still smiling.

"But..."

"Do you want me to sleep with you Saku?" Deidara said chuckling.

"No! I mean..No!" Sakura said, a blush rushing to her face.

"Then this is settled un" Deidara said laughing. "You must be exhausted Saku un" He said as he walked to the dresser and opened a drawer. Out of the drawer, Deidara picked out a dark blue t-shirt and a pair of his black pj bottoms.

"Here un..They might be too big but hey, their good to sleep in" He said handing it to her.

"Thank you Deidara.." Sakura said as she started walking toward the bathroom.

While Sakura was in the bathroom changing, Deidara changed his own clothes for some black baggy pj bottoms and a black wife beater. He put his dirty clothes in the hamper and waited for Sakura on his bed. A few minutes later, she emerged.

_She looks..so..adorable..._Deidara thought to himself.

Sakura was almost drowning in the big pjs, which made her look younger then she really was. Her long hair was messy and framed her face. Her eyes were sleepy. Deidara had to restrain himself from hugging her.

"You look cu-tired." Deidara said. He mentally slapped himself for what he was about to say.

"Yeah.." Sakura said quietly.

"Wanna get some sleep?" Deidara asked her, getting up from the bed. Sakura nodded and she slowly made herself to the bed. Deidara pulled back the blanket for her as she got into the bed.

"Deidara are you su-"

"Im _positive_ Sakura un." He cut her off, covering her with the blanket.

"Good night Saku..un" He said turning away.

"Good night Dei..." Sakura said yawning quietly.

Deidara almost stopped and turned around from excitement, but stopped himself. _She called me Dei.._ Deidara thought smiling as he shut the door with a quiet click.


	9. The First Day Of The Anxiety Hurricane

Angie: Alrighty! Chapter 9 is here! Thanks to all who reviewed! I appreciate it! To answer the question of one of the reviewers, I will be bringing in the Akatsuki, I just dont know when or how yet, since Deidaras new to Konoha city..Ill figure something out and try to introduce them between the next two chapters! Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Deidara almost stopped and turned around from excitement, but stopped himself. She called me Dei.. Deidara thought smiling as he shut the door with a quiet click.<em>

* * *

><p>Sakuras P.O.V.<p>

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

I awoke to a very loud and ear shrilling shriek of the alarm clock only a few inches from my head.

"AHH!" Sakura exclaimed, shocked from the noise. She jumped so high she got tangled in the dark blue blanket and fell out of the bed also hitting her head on the wall on the opposite side next to the door.

You see, when I lived with my father, I never had an alarm clock, I just woke up because I would hear my neighbors noisy old pick up truck as the owner tried to start it. That was always enough to wake me up. Now that Im in Deidaras house, I wasnt used to having such a loud noise that close to my head. I kinda freaked out.

"SAKURA!" I heard from outside the door. I heard a lot of rustling and fast foot steps coming forward. That is when Deidara slammed open the door in a panic, hitting Sakura with the other end of the door.

"Umpth!" I tried to call from behind the door. My voice was muffled by the blanket and door.

"SAKURA!" Deidara yelled again slamming the door shut and jumping in front of her.

"IM SO SORRY UN!" He continued. "I thought something happened to you!"

"Im okay Deidara..." I said a little dizzy.

And that is how we started our morning.

* * *

><p>After we got over that episode Deidara and I headed toward the kitchen. I watched him as he went toward the cupboard and took out two bowls, and two spoons, with some cereal and milk.<p>

"I hope you dont mind un" Deidara said. "I dont know how to cook.."

"Its okay, I do" I said smiling. Deidara smiled back.

We sat in silence, eating our cereal. Deidara would pause and look at me from time to time, to make sure I was eating. Every time my bowl got half empty, Deidara would pass the cereal box toward me. It was kinda hard not to laugh after my second bowl.

"Have more un" Deidara said, box in his hand.

"No, im full" I said, trying not to smile.

"That why your so skinny un!" Deidara protested.

"I cant gain back all the weight I lost in one morning Dei!" I argued, a smile on my face.

"Wanna bet un?" Deidara said quietly, a small blush on his cheeks. I think it was because I called him _Dei.._

Suddenly a thought hit me. It hit me like a very heavy rock. I felt my face go pale.

Deidara must have noticed because at that moment, his smile was wiped off, and replaced with a worried frown.

"Whats the matter?" He asked.

"My father...When he finds out I didnt come home today.." I said quietly. "Hell know when he gets home later that im gone...Hell try to find me.."

"He wont get you un. I wont let him." Deidara said sternly.

"I hope so..I hope he doesnt find me.."

"He wont. He doesnt know where you are or who your with. You just gotta be careful when you leave this house un. Try not to leave without me." He said thoughtfully.

"Alright.." I said.

"Come on, lets get ready for school un." Deidara said after a few moments of silence. I got up after him and followed.

* * *

><p>The day dragged on. I guess it was because of the nerves. And the fact that every class I had without Deidara I would get anxiety. I thought about my father and what he would or could do about my disappearance. <em>What if he finds me? What will happen?<em> I couldnt help but to think of every single bad thing that could happen.

However when I was with Deidara, I felt a lot safer. For some reason I felt that he really wouldnt let anything bad happen to me. For that safe feeling, the classes I had with him would fly by.

By the end of the day, in study hall, I waited nervously. I couldnt keep my eye off the clock. My heart was beating furiously. My hands were sweaty.

_Its not to late.._I thought.

My mind was swirling. It felt as though I couldnt breathe. Then at that moment, I felt a strong hand on my shoulder. I flinched and turned to see Deidara. He smiled at me reassuringly. Then suddenly, all of my fears and anxiety seemed to melt away.

The end of the day announcements came on. I started to pack up my stuff. I glanced at Deidara and saw that he was doing the same, and keeping an eye on Sakura too while he did it.

When I got my stuff packed, stood and walked to go stand by the door. I heard Deidaras chair squeak as it was pulled back. that means he was walking toward her.

"You ready Saku un?" He asked.

"Yeah..." No I wasnt.

"Good un." He said.

The bell rang.

I fought the urge to run as fast as I could. Deidara grabbed my hand, and pulled my hoodie over my head to hide my hair. Hand in hand we walked to Deidaras house.

* * *

><p>When we got into the house, I took a deep breath. It wont be long until Daddy got home and found me missing.<p>

"Your safe Saku un" Deidara said hugging her. Sakura hugged him back numbly.

We went to the couch, sat and watched some television to keep our minds off of what might happen between now and the next few days.

My mind was still swirling. I glanced at the clock every few moments, all the way until the time hit where daddy should be walking through the door. I held my breath until it hurt.

_Well he knows now.._I thought_. Hes probably waiting for me while drinking his vodka.._

Deidara turned and smiled at me. I could see it in his eyes. They said I was _free._


	10. Plans, Excitement, And Horror

Angie:Sorry the last chapter kinda sucked but hey, chapter 10 is here =D

Deidara and Sakura: Please Read and Review! un!

* * *

><p><em>Deidara turned and smiled at me. I could see it in his eyes. They said I was free.<em>

* * *

><p><span>Time skip- 1 month.<span>

Deidaras P.O.V.

The weeks went by shockingly fast. Its already been a month. No sign of Sakuras father anywhere besides outside of our high school. He would try to look for her, but lucky us, we have her hoodie pulled up and she got new clothes, so he couldnt recognize her.

We dont have to worry much about the police finding her. From what Sakura tells me, hes more likely to look for her himself than get the police involved since getting the police involved might give Sakura the chance to get away from him once and for all. I learned that the cops have dealt with him before. His name is Doji Haruno, and was sent to jail numerous times in the past for multiple felony's, but non for child abuse, since Sakura never told anyone.

Throughout the month weve lived together, our friendship grew and grew to the point where we are almost inseparable. Sakura has improved greatly. She gained a little bit more of her weight back, since ive been making her eat. Shes still very underweight, but a little gain is better than non.

Her true personality has been showing more too. Shes been a little more talkative and she has been smiling more, although shes still very quiet and shy.

Sakura has been having a few difficulties though. Shes been having nightmares lately. She would wake up screaming or crying. I would hear her and go in to comfort her. Most of the time we end up falling asleep together on my bed. Whenever I asked her what she was dreaming about, she would say her father finding her. The nightmares have been slowing down recently, but they still happen. It still hurts me when I think about her living the way she did.

I get scared of leaving her alone after school and night though. I have to work, and she understands that, but I feel as if im abandoning her. It also scares me that something might happen to her while im gone. I know I worry, but hey, you would be too if you had to hide a girl from her dangerous father. Either way, Doji Haruno doesnt know where Sakura is, and we both hope he never will.

* * *

><p>It was Friday in May. School was just about over. Only about another month. Sakura was getting anxious about it. I was too. We would hurry up after school and get her home before her father saw her. Hes been trying to find her. When I work after school I would see him stumbling around the mall where I worked. I worked in Hot Topic. He came in one day last week showing around a picture of Sakura. The picture was old. It looked like Sakura was about ten when that picture was taken.<p>

What a moron..

* * *

><p>We walked into the house, after another walk from school. Sakura pulled the hoodie off of her head. Her face was a bright pink because of the heat. I went to the kitchen to get her a glass of water.<p>

I came out of the kitchen and handed it to her.

"One more month Saku un.." I said.

"Yeah.." Sakura said, taking a sip. "Im surprised he hasnt found me yet."

"Well he isnt the brightest lightbulb in the box un.." I commented. Sakura smiled. It was such a pretty sight.

I saw Sakura look out the window and sigh. I felt my heart drop. School and home, school and home. That was the only time Sakura was allowed out, even before she came here, and im doing nothing but keeping it that way.

"wanna go see a movie tonight un?" I asked, not turned to me, face surprised.

"Dei..Are you sure thats a good idea?" She asked slowly.

"Yeah un..Ill be with you. And well go later tonight. I dont think your father will be out late looking for you in the dark un." I said. Sakuras smile grew bigger and brighter. Thank goodness I was leaning against the wall to support myself.

"When I get off work tonight, ill come and get you un" I said, getting off the wall to walk to my room to get dressed. When I emerged, Sakura was sitting on the couch, staring out the window, a smile still on her face.

I stopped in mid step and stared. The sun was just about to set, which made the glow of sunset hit Sakuras face, and surround her like a halo. Her eyes were so green I almost fell over. Sakura must have caught me staring and looked over. She smiled at me. And I smiled back.

I went to the coat rack and grabbed my hoodie. "Im gonna leave now Saku un.." I said, turning to wave.

"Bye Dei..Ill see you when you get back.." Sakura said smiling.

"Yeah un.. Be careful" I said as I walked out the door, anxious for work to be over already.

* * *

><p>Sakuras P.O.V.<p>

As Deidara works I decided to spend my time going through my new wardrobe, thanks to Deidara, to decide what to wear tonight. I looked between all of my outfits, tried some stuff on to see what would look best, but then I finally settled on an outfit.

After my selection, I decided to eat some cereal for a snack, and think about the night ahead. Ive never gone to a movie theater, so it was really exciting. After my cereal, I decided to go and take a shower. I jumped in and made sure not one part of me wasnt squeaky clean.

When I got out I blow dried my hair, and used the hair curler Deidara bought me. I think he got excited to buy me things... I thought as I curled my long hair into the curler. After the ends of my hair was curled I went to Deidaras room to get dressed.

The outfit consisted of a form fitting spring green v-neck flowy blouse, and a black skirt that goes down to my knees. For shoes I put on some black wedge flip flops that gave me about 3 more inches of height. Deidara would still be much taller since he was 6 4.

After my clothes were on, I did some make up. I didnt put much on. I just put on some eyeliner, with green eye shadow and some lip gloss. I took one look in the mirror and smiled. I never looked this pretty._ I hope Deidara would like it._ I stopped myself and blushed. _Im being silly..Deidara wouldnt care what I looked like..He doesnt like me anymore then just a friend.._I told myself.

I left the bathroom and went to go sit on the couch. continuously looking at the clock for when Deidara got home.

* * *

><p>Deidaras P.O.V.<p>

The clock struck 9. It was time to leave! I quickly got out from behind the counter and grabbed myself.

"Im leaving for the night un!" I called from behind as I rushed out the door and toward my house.

As I rushed out of the mall and toward my house, I noticed a group of guys. They were all about my age with long black cloaks with red clouds on them. They were just sitting there and watching me. I made eye contact with one in particular. He had longish black hair and had bags under his eyes. Choosing to redirect my focus, I quickly forgot about them and continued my way toward the house.

"Saku un! Im home!" Deidara called out.

"Im in here Dei!" I heard her call from inside our room.

I quickly made my way to the room and had to stop. My mouth had to have dropped. Sakura was by far, the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on.

Her hair was curled at the ends of her long pink hair. Her make up was gorgeous and her lips made me want to kiss them. The outfit she had on...Wow. Thats all that went through Deidaras head.

"Sakura un.. You look beautiful.." Deidara said. Sakura blushed, and that only made her look more beautiful. Deidara smiled and almost lost himself.

"So are you ready un?" I asked. I couldnt take my eyes off her.

"Yeah" She smiled. My heart stopped.

"Lets go un.." I said lending her my hand as I guided her toward the door. We were then on our way to the movies. Deidaras secret date.

* * *

><p>As they were on their way toward the movie theater, they were both on guard. Deidara stood close to Sakura and looked around in every direction, Sakura did the same. They couldnt let their guard down, not for a second.<p>

_I wont let anything happen to her un._. Deidara thought to himself.

Every car that passed by Sakura, both of them would jump. It was very nerve racking. Finally, what seemed to be hours, they finally got to the theater.

"What did you want to see un?" Deidara asked Sakura as they got on line.

Sakura looked at the movie lists and looked thoughtful." I dont know, what do you recommend?"

"Hmm..What about a horror movie?" Deidara asked smiling when Sakura gave him a weird look. "Ooooor not un..haha"

"How about that vampire movie?" Sakura asked pointing to a movie on the list "Interview With The Vampire?"

"That might be scary un.. Can you handle it?" Deidara asked chuckling.

"Sure.. I like Vampires" Sakura said smiling.

"Alright un!" Deidara said smiling wildly.

All of a sudden, Sakura grabbed his arm. He looked down at her, and saw her eyes wide with pure fear. Deidara tensed up and followed her gaze. There he was. Doji Haruno. Standing not 15 feet away, looking at them with such intensity, the hair on both their necks stood straight up.


	11. Gone Like The Wind In The Twisted Night

Chapter 11 is here! This should be an interesting one, Read, Review, and Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>All of a sudden, Sakura grabbed his arm. He looked down at her, and saw her eyes wide with pure fear. Deidara tensed up and followed her gaze. There he was. Doji Haruno. Standing not 15 feet away, looking at them with such intensity, the hair on both their necks stood straight up.<em>

* * *

><p>Deidaras P.O.V.<p>

My heart felt as if it froze over and died. My eyes refused to blink. I couldnt look at Sakura. Her face probably wasnt very different from mine except for a lot more fear. I couldnt take my eyes off of him. It felt that if I did, he would be gone, Sakura with him. I had to do something. I HAD to get Sakura away from here. Now.

"S-Sakura.." I tried to gain back my voice. I risked a glance over at her. She was pale. All color drained from her face. Her eyes were wide. Glazed over with fear. Her mouth looked like it was twisting to keep from screaming or crying out. Very slowly, she turned to me. Her whole body trembling.

"D-D-" She tried, but we both snapped our heads back toward her father, so started to make his way toward us. His face twisted into unimaginable hate.

"Sakura, lets go un!" I said frantically as I grabbed her wrist and spun her away.

We took of in a full run, too scared to look back. _We needed to get out of here._ Panting and panicking, we twisted and turned our way through the crowd.

"Ahh!" Sakura exclaimed as she was ripped from my grip. She fell when we went off the curb. I turned around to get her, but was blocked off by a crowd of people that passed by. I only got a quick glimpse of her pink hair before it disappeared behind the legs and feet of other pedestrians.

"SAKURA UN!" I yelled as I pushed some of the people out of my way.

When I got to where she fell, she was gone. "SAKURAAA!" I screamed for her.

"Deidara!" I heard her voice. I turned my body toward the sound. She was back on the curb, her hair and eyes wild. She quickly turned her head to her right. Her father came running from the side of the building we were in front of.

"SAKURA RUN UN!" I screamed, trying to push my way through the people, desperate to reach her before Doji did.

Sakura took off running as fast as she possibly could until she was out of my sight. Her father racing behind her. I cursed under my breath, breaking through the crowd.

* * *

><p>Sakuras P.O.V.<p>

I ran. I ran as fast as I could. My lungs were screaming for oxygen but I ignored the pain. I couldnt look back. 

_Oh god.._I thought. _Hes going to get me!_

I heard the foot steps getting closer, closing in on me. I tried to scream but I had no breath, no oxygen to aid me in a yelp. I was scared to look back._ Oh god I need Deidara!_

I tried to run toward the woods. Maybe I could loose him within the trees. It was dark so it was possible! I just needed to get there! I couldnt let him catch me

I ran through the neighborhoods, I knew I couldnt go to Deidaras house. He had the key. And I couldnt let Daddy know where I have been staying, so I went the opposite way, to get to the woods. I need to get away from here.

"YOU CANT RUN FROM ME YOU LITTLE BITCH!" My father screamed from behind me. His voice only made me run faster, out of fear for my life. No doubt he would kill me.

My luck ran out as I tripped over a rock on the grass. I hit the ground with a yelp. No doubt that helped him get closer to me. I quickly got up. Im missing a sandal but I didnt care. I kept running toward the woods. Toward my freedom.

My heart felt like it was about to explode into a million pieces. I finally caught view of the woods. Almost there! Where was Deidara!

"IM GOING TO GET YOU YOU BRAT!" I heard from behind me. I couldnt help the tears that came to my eyes, blinding me from my goal. Finally, miraculously, my nose was filled with the smell of wood and musky air. I made it!

I didnt stop running though. I kept running. I ran zigzagged along the trees, hoping hell loose sight of me. I needed to hide somewhere! Anywhere!

Again, I fell. I stumbled over my other sandal. I hit the floor, too exhausted to move. I couldnt quit. I refused. I dragged myself toward a large bush that laid against a tree. I hid myself beneath it. Trying to catch my ragged breath. I tried to listen for daddy, but my heartbeat was ringing in my ears.

I didnt dare move. I stayed there, tears cascading down my face, sucking in the oxygen I had lost from the chase. My lungs burned, my heart hurt, and my mouth was dry. I stayed as quiet as I could. I heard quiet foot steps coming my way. I held my breath.

"You can run, but you cant hide BRAT!" I heard him cackle. He couldnt be more than 5 feet away from me. I listened to the crunch of his feet on the wet earth as he slowly passed by the bush I was hiding in.

The footsteps stopped by the side of the tree I was leaning against. I held my breath. _Please keep walking..Please!_ My mind screamed.

Suddenly a hand smashed into the bush I was hiding in and grabbed my hair tightly. I sucked in all the oxygen my lungs could hold and screamed and he ripped me out of the bush.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"-He cut me off by punching me in the face.

* * *

><p>Deidaras P.O.V.<p>

I was running around a random neighborhood aimlessly, trying to find her. Needing to find her. _Sakura...Where are you?_ My mind screamed.

Then my eyes caught something. It was a black sandal. I ran to it and picked it up. It was Sakuras!_ Oh god un..oh god!_

All of a sudden, I heard a high pitched scream coming from the woods!

I bolted from my spot toward the woods, going as fast as my legs could carry me.

_ He got her!_ My mind screamed. _He got Sakura!_

My breath was running ragged but I had to keep going! I had to save Sakura!

* * *

><p>Sakuras P.O.V.<p>

The punch had knocked the wind out of me. My scream was cut short. I doubted anyone would hear it. Daddy, who still had his heavy grip on my hair took my head and punched me again in the mouth. My head spun to the side as he went to punch me in the stomach. I lurched forward, coughing up blood.

"You thought you could escape me bitch?" He spat in my face.

I flinched back, the tears mixing with blood on my face, dripping onto my clothes and skin. He took my head again and threw me to the wet muddy ground. I tried to crawl away, but was stopped by another blow to my side by daddys kick.

His foot went down on my head and he pushed me farther into the dirt. I whimpered from the pain as he rolled me over and punched me again. I needed to fight! So thats when I gathered all of my energy and bit him on the arm.

"AHHH!" He hollered as he punched me off of him. "YOU BITCH!" He screamed clutching his now bleeding arm. Atleast I thought he was bleeding..The blood could have been mine. He bent down and grabbed my hair. He then lifted me and punched me in the stomach. I spit up even more blood as I went down.

When I hit the floor, everything went black.

* * *

><p>Deidaras P.O.V.<p>

"SAKURA UN!" I screamed as I made it to the woods. My heart was going wild. I was desperate to find her.

"SAAAAKUUUUURAAAAAA!" I screamed again.

The woods were so dark that if it werent for the moons light and his cell phone light, he wouldnt have been able to see anything. He ran through the woods until he tripped over something. Hitting the ground, he looked to see what he had tripped over. There on the ground was Sakuras other sandal.

Deidaras eyes were wide, as he picked it up. They were wet. He moved his cell phones light to his hands to see what was covering it, and he saw red. It was blood. _Sakura.._.He thought horrified.

He got up and saw that the leaves surrounding the sandal were covered in blood. _Oh my god._.He thought as he bolted through the woods to find her again.

He searched for hours and hours, calling her name, and worrying. She wasnt there. So he stood there. standing alone in the dark. He started back toward Sakuras house. 

_She might be there._.he reasoned. With what seemed to be forever he finally made it toward the Haruno house. He saw that the car was gone and the lights were off. _This doesnt mean their not there_..He assured himself.

He went up to the door and found it unlocked. He wandered in quietly. Not caring, he turned on the hall light. He took the coat rack that was by the door and smashed the window. If hes in here, hell hear this and come to check..he thought. He waited a few minutes, and when no one came, he wandered through the house, checking every room. They werent there. Nothing was there except the memories Sakura left behind.

He finally left the house and stood on the lawn staring at it. His thoughts were silent. It seems even the wind was missing on this night.

He got out his cell phone and finally called 9-1-1.


	12. Interrogation With Escape On The Side

Angie:Chapter 12 is up! Im going to try to keep this plot as twisted as possible from now on so get ready!  
>Deidara: Please Read and Review!<br>Sakura: It is appreciated! =)

* * *

><p><em>He finally left the house and stood on the lawn staring at it. His thoughts were silent. It seems even the wind was missing on this night.<em>

_He got out his cell phone and finally called 9-1-1._

* * *

><p>Deidaras P.O.V.<p>

Deidara waited as the dial tone was going off. Every ring matched his heart beat.

"I gotta stay calm un.." Deidara said to himself, closing his eyes.

"911, what is your emergency?" Said the lady on the other end.

"I want to report a beating, and kidnapping on a girl named Sakura Haruno un. Her father Doji Haruno had beaten her in the woods, and took her somewhere. I dont know where. And their not at the house. There was a lot of blood over in the woods where the beating happened un. Please hurry." Deidara said, trying to keep his voice level.

"Sir, do you know where this man could have taken his daughter?" The lady said.

"No un.I raced to her house to see if they were here, but they arent anywhere in sight. Im extremely worried for Sakura un." Deidara said.

"Sir what is the address?" She asked.

"482, Fire St. Its the corner gray house un." Deidara said. "The woods she was beaten in are about a block or two behind the house un."

"Alright Im notifying the police. They will be there shortly." The lady hung up.

Deidara closed his phone and went to sit on the stoop of Sakuras house to wait for the police. He closed his eyes and put his head in his hands. _Sakura..._He thought. _Where are you?_

He stayed like that until he heard the police sirens from down the lane. He looked up and began to stand as they pulled up and got out. Standing before him were two cops. One looked like a skinny prick and one looked like a husky idiot.

"Hello. you the gentlemen who made the 9-1-1 call?" The skinny one asked. Deidara nodded, looking at both of them.

"Alright." The skinny one said. "Whats your name?"

Deidara glared at him. He didnt like how he was acting. "Whats yours un?"

The skinny deputy looked at him. "Thats not important son."

Deidara stared. "Well then mine isnt important either un."

"Look kid, we have questions. you have answers. Start talking before we leave." The prick said.

Deidara glared for a moment before giving up._ I need to think of Sakura.._He thought." My name is Deidara."

"Last name?"

"No last name un." Deidara said.

"Why not?"

Deidara was loosing his patience. "How about you start asking me questions that are actually important un?"

"Because," The cop started. "If this is the case of a missing girl, then your one of the suspects. You look kinda shifty to me, so answer my questions and make life easy."

Deidara sighed. "I have no last name because I was an orphan. Whats your next question?"

"What is the missing girls name?"

"Sakura Haruno un."

"Age?"

"Whose un?"

"Both."

"im 17. Sakura is 16."

"Relationship?"

"...Friends un"

Deidara spent the next hour answering questions. Easy questions, difficult questions, and and questions he couldnt even answer. He told the cops their intire story, from the second they met to the second he called the police.

Finally after all of the answering. The cops talked it over at their police car and came back.

The cops stared at him. "So, Deidara. In actuality, your the one who kidnapped Haruno Sakura."

"..WHAT UN!" Deidara yelled bewildered.

"You took this girl away from her home without her parents consent."

"Excuse me! I got Sakura away from that horrible house! He was beating her! He was starving her! When I brought her to my house, I took care of her, I fed her and got her to school. I cared for her, unlike her sick father! And right now Sakuras GONE and theres blood all over the woods, and all you can do is sit here and blame ME? I dont think so! Go find Sakura and save her before her father KILLS her!"

Deidara was fuming. _HOW DARE THEY!_? He yelled in his head. _Sakura is out there, hurt and probably dying, and their blaming ME!_

The cops went back toward the car to talk. Deidara stood there by the house, tapping his foot impatiently. _This is bullshit._.He thought.

A few minutes later, they came back. "Sir, would you mind showing us the woods where you found the evidence?"

* * *

><p>Sakuras P.O.V.<p>

Slowly, painfully, my mind went swirling in my head. It felt like I was hit by a car. My mouth was dry and had a cotton taste. My eyes didnt want to open themselves, and for once, I didnt care. I stayed there, slowly regaining my consciousness, laying here without moving, and through the pain, I fell asleep, and had a long and dreamless slumber.

Waking up from what seemed to be hours later, Sakura then tried to open her eyes. It took a little while as she tried to coax her eyes open. Trying to remember what happened, she opened her eyes fully to see she was on the floor of a ratty room next to a bed. This room was not in her house. Feeling slight panic, she tried to move. That is when Sakura learned that she was tied up and gagged. The cotton feeling she felt in her mouth was actually a washcloth, that was shoved in her mouth.

She forced herself up to a sitting position, only to see her father, passed out on the bed next to her with a beer bottle in his hands. Her eyes widened in horror. She looked at herself and noted that her hands were tied behind her back with rope. Her legs were also tied together. Looking around, she tried to find something to cut the rope with.

She tried to wiggle her legs to see how tight the ropes were. They werent tight at all. _Guess thats what Dei meant when he said Daddy wasnt the brightest bulb in the box_.. Sakura said smiling despite the gag. Being as quiet as possible, she wiggled her leg until the rope came loose enough to pull her legs out. Sliding herself up against the wall until she was standing. She looked out the window.

She was on the second floor of a house. Judging by how it looked, it was abandoned. Sakura took one more look at her father to see he was still sleeping when she started to tip toe toward the door. The door was closed. _Damn it.._She thought. this was gonna be tricky.

Turning around so her hands can grasp the door knob, she tilted herself until she heard the door click. She slowly walked forward, and pulled the door open. The door made a low creaking noise. Sakuras head whipped toward her father to see that he was still sleeping.

She slowly made her way toward the doors opening and went through it. Walking down the long corridor, she finally found the steps. She quickly made her way toward them and stopped at the top when she reached them. slowly and carefully she made her way down. Each step she took she made sure she was quiet and precise. She cannot afford any slip ups.

She went down step by step. until she made it down to the last three steps. Her stair concentration was broken by the sound of the door knob from the front door in front of her jingling. _Damn It!.._.Sakura thought.

All of a sudden, the door opened and Sakura was face to face by 4 young men around Sakuras age. They all wore matching long coats that were black. On the cloaks there were red swirly clouds. They stopped dead in their tracks and all of them stared at each other.

"What the hell is this?" One of them asked.


	13. The Akatsuki Saved Me

Here it is! Chapter 13! Thank you to all of you who reviewed and read =D I really appreciate it! Well enjoy the next chapter! I have to ask though. Should I end the story here? Please tell me if I should..Thanks!

* * *

><p><em>All of a sudden, the door opened and Sakura was face to face by 4 young men around Sakuras age. They all wore matching long coats that were black. On the cloaks there were red swirly clouds. They stopped dead in their tracks and all of them stared at eachother.<em>

_"What the hell is this?" One of them asked._

* * *

><p>Sakura stood there, frozen to the last couple steps of the staircase. Her eyes darted to all of them.<p>

"By the looks of the blood, looks like kinky gone wrong." The red haired one said.

"Shes hot, ya know, the blood only makes her look hotter." Said a silver haired one.

Sakuras eyes widened as she started to back up, but stumbling and falling on her butt on the step above her feet.

"Aww, stop it guys! Your scaring her!" Said another one with an orange fourth one just stood there, staring at her. Sakura got nervous at the noise they were making and shook her head furiously, trying to signal to them to take out the gag.

The quiet one stepped forward and carefully took the gag out of her mouth. Sakura looked at it and noticed that the rag was all red from the blood on her face. Sucking in some air, Sakura looked back to the four strangers.

"Please help me," She whispered, eyes desperate. "My father found me when I ran away from him. He beat me and took me here. I need to get out of here. Hes upstairs, drunk and passed out. Please, please help me" She pleaded, tears springing to her eyes.

"Itll be alright miss." The red haired boy said. "Well call the police for you. In the mean time, Hidan," The silver haired boy looked at him, "call the police, Ill go and clean her up."

"Why the fuck do I have to call the police?" Hidan said glaring.

"Good point. Itachi?" The red haired boy silent one took out his phone and entered in the three-digit number. Okay..Sakura thought. Hidan and Itachi are their names.

"Hidan, you keep Tobi out of trouble and wait for the police. outside." The boy said.

"Damn it. I should have gotten the calling duty." Hidan said as he grabbed Tobi by the collar and dragged him outside. The boy turned to me.

"Come on," He said as he grabbed me under my arm and directed me through the abandoned house toward the kitchen. When we got there, he lifted me onto the counter. I flinched from the pain as he did so. I then watched him go through his pocket and take out a small pocket knife.

He turned me slightly and started cutting at the ropes tying my hands together. I immediately felt better when my hands were freed. I brought them together and rubbed my sore wrists.

"Your lucky we got here when we did." The boy said as he went into one of the cabinets and brought out some paper towels. "Im Sasori by the way." He said turning back to her.

"Thank you..." Sakura said quietly.

"No problem" Sasori said as he damped the paper towel with the faucet. When it was damp, he handed it to Sakura.

"Whats your name?" He asked.

"Haruno Sakura.." She answered.

"Okay" He said. Sakura took the paper towel and started to dab it on her face, trying to clean off some off the blood on her face. They stayed quiet for a few moments until Sakura spoke up.

"I thought this house was abandoned." Sakura said, looking at Sasori.

"Your right it is." He replied.

"But...Why are you guys here?" Sakura asked.

"Because," He started. "This house is our hangout."

"Oh..I see.." Sakura said. "So..Are you guys like..A gang?" She asked.

Sasori showed a ghost of a smile. "You could say that.."

Sakura felt a pang of fear, but it quickly disappeared. Why should I be scared? Sakura thought. They cant be that bad if they helped me.

"So..What kind of gang are you?" Sakura asked.

Sasori waited a moment before answering, deciding how much to say.

"The bad kind." He said finally.

"Oh..." Sakura said after a moment. "Then..Why did you help me?"

"We arent so bad as to ignore a young lady in need of help for her life." Sasori said looking at her blankly.

"Oh..Oh of course" Sakura said looking down. "sorry.."

"Its alright." He said.

"Whats the name of your gang?" She asked causally.  
>"Why?" He asked suspiciously.<p>

"Just curious.." She replied, getting nervous.

"The Akatsuki." He said finally.

Just then they heard something. Something loud. Barging down the stairs.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!"

Sakuras eyes widened. "Oh god!"

Sasori saw her expression and sighed.

"Im guessing thats your father?" He asked bored. Sakura nodded and hopped down from the counter. They both went out to the living room, where Itachi was there, facing Sakuras father.

Itachi was standing in the middle of the living room. Doji Haruno was standing infront of the door, his eyes red and his face twisted in hate. Sakura gasped.

Doji turned to lay eyes on his daughter.

"There you are you little bitch!" He yelled as he made his way toward and Sasori jumped in front of her.

"That wouldnt be wise." Itachi said. Sasori stayed quiet.

"Get the hell out of here you little punks!" Doji yelled, as he pushed Sasori out of his way, reaching for Sakura.

Just then as Sasori hit the wall, a gun shot went off. Sakura screamed and went to the floor, covering her head. She looked up to find Itachis arm extended toward the ceiling, an M15 gun in his hand. His face held no emotion.

The gun shot had stopped Doji in his tracks. He turned his head toward Itachi.

"What the hell was that for!" He yelled.

"I will not allow you to touch this young lady. It seems as though youve done enough. Sit down." Itachi ordered.

"YO-" Doji started but was cut off by itachi, who pointed the gun at him.

"I said Sit. Down." He said. Sakura flinched when he turned his head toward her.

"We wont hurt you." He said to her. Sakura nodded and Itachi put his attention back to the sitting Doji.

"The police are on their way. You are going to jail. And I dont expect you to be bothering this girl again. Or else Ill be back." Sasori said, pulling out his own gun. At the sight of it, Doji swallowed the lump in his throat and turned to glare at Sakura.

The sound of police sirens were getting louder and louder as they approached.

* * *

><p>Deidaras P.O.V.<p>

After another few hours of directing these idiot cops through out the sight were Sakuras blood and sandal were found, the officers got a call that gave Deidara hope.

"Hello." The skinny deputy said.

"A Code A-4?" He asked.

"The Haruno Case?" He asked again. At the sound of this, Deidara immediately directed his attention to the officer. _Did they find her un? Is she okay?_ His thoughts were screaming these questions.

"Alright well be there." The deputy said as he put his phone in his belt.

"What happened un!" Deidara asked the second the phone was put away.

"They found your friend. She was locked up in an abandoned house with her father. Neighborhood boys found her and called the police." The officer said.

"What! Lets go un! Now! Where?" Deidara asked frantically. He needed to get to Sakura.

"Get in the car. Well go."

Before the words were even out of the cops mouth, Deidara was already throwing himself in the car. "HURRY UP UN!"

* * *

><p>Sakuras P.O.V.<p>

The cops came and by that time, Sasori and Itachi had hidden their guns and all four boys were talking to the police. As Daddy was being handcuffed, I was being asked all sorts of questions. I turned to look out the window, and saw another police car pulling up.

_Great._.I thought as I turned my head away to look at the police officer, who was asking me questions but then suddenly I saw a flash of blonde. My head snapped back to it, and there he was, Deidara.

My heart took a flop and I got so excited I bolted from where I stood with the cop to out the door.

"DEIDARA!" I yelled. He immediately caught sight of me and ran toward me. I jumped in his arms and he held me tightly. I felt the tears swell up in my eyes. Deidara pulled me back to take a better look at me. I saw tears in his eyes too.

"Oh God Sakura un.." He said as he pulled me back into his arms. "I was so worried!"

"I missed you Dei.. I was so scared!" I sobbed into his held me tighter.

"Its all over now Saku un..Hes going to jail now..Your safe un" He said smiling into my hair.I couldnt help but to smile too. He pulled back to take a look at the house.

As they stood there staring at all of the drama as the police went inside and out of the house. A few police men came out escorting Sakuras father. Deidara tightened his grip on Sakura, glaring menacingly at Doji.

When Doji looked over and saw Sakura, his eyes turned red and he bared his teeth.

"You..." He snarled, looking at both of them. Sakura shrank back.

"ILL KILL YOU!" Doji screamed, ripping himself from the police officers grip. He ran toward Sakura, who screamed as he gripped her neck. They both went flying to the ground. Doji was on top of Sakura strangling her.

"LEAVE HER ALONE UN!" Deidara screamed as he threw himself on Doji. Both of them went rolling off of Sakura. Deidara landed on top, and he took advantage by punching Doji as hard as he could as many times as he could. He heard Sakura scream his name in horror but he ignored it.

"HOW DO YOU LIKE IT UN! HOW DO YOU LIKE BEING BEATEN!" He screamed into Dojis face as his knuckles got bloodier and bloodier. The police where there, dragging a raging Deidara off of him. The other police officers went and picked up Doji, throwing him into the police car.

Deidara stood there, watching Doji with pure hate in his eyes. When the car sirens went on and the car pulled out, Deidara caught his breath. He turned to find Sakura, with tears flowing down her face. Suddenly he felt ashamed of himself. He looked at his bloodied hands and felt horrible. He felt like her father.

"Sakura..." He managed. Sakura sniffled and just stared at him.

"I..Im sorry..." He said looking down. "I didnt know what else to do un.."

Sakura didnt say a word. She just ran to him and threw her arms around him. He held her back tight. Just then the four gang members walked outside.

Sakura pulled back from Deidara to see the other boys. They all stopped in front of was the first to talk.

"Thank you for helping Sakura.." Deidara said. "...Ive seen you all before."

Itachi spoke next. "Yes, we remember you."

Sakura was confused. "You know eachother?"

Sasori chimed in next. "Weve only seen eachother around." Deidara nodded.

"Well I would love to stay and chat, but I should get Sakura home" Deidara said looking at Sakura. She looks so tired.. He thought.

Itachi nodded. "Maybe well see you around"

"Take care Sakura" Sasori said.

"BYEBYE!" Tobi said.

"Shut the fuck up Tobi." Hidan warned.

Sakura and Deidara waved and finished up with the police reports.A few minutes later, they were on their way home hand in hand.

"Are you okay Sakura un?" Deidara asked.

"Yeah.." Sakura said quietly.

"We should get you home and cleaned up soon un..your all bloody.." He said.

"Yeah...I'm sorry our night out was ruiened Dei.." Sakura said looking down.

"Hey now un.." Deidara said. "Its not your fault."

"Well-" Sakura started.

"Sakura un" Deidara warned, a light smile on his face. Sakura smiled back.

"Okay.." She said. Deidara glanced over at her. Even under all the filth, and blood, she was still the most beautiful girl in the world. Sakura caught him staring.

"What?" She asked. Deidara blushed and moved a piece of hair from her face.

Sakura smiled. "Your weird Dei.."

"Yeah.." He said. "Saku?"

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Lets go out tomorrow..If your up to it un.." He smiled.

"Sure Dei." Sakura said, smiling back. "Where are we going?"

"I cant tell you un.." Dei smiled

"Why not?" Sakura pouted.

"Its a secret..Youll find out tomorrow un" He teased.

"Aww Deidara..This is gonna drive me nuts now.."Sakura said, now excited for their new plan.

"Ill give you a hint.." Deidara said

"Yay!" Sakura said.

"hmm...Nevermind..." Deidara said chuckling.

"Ugh." Sakura said rolling her eyes.

Deidara just laughed.


	14. Morning Bliss

Heres chapter 14! I have decided to keep the story going, and I have already thought of a bunch of new drama, now that Doji is out of the way. Welp, Read, Review, and Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>"Ill give you a hint.." Deidara said <em>

_"Yay!" Sakura said._

_"hmm...Nevermind..." Deidara said chuckling._

_"Ugh." Sakura said rolling her eyes._

_Deidara just laughed._

* * *

><p>Deidaras P.O.V.<p>

I woke up slowly, my eyes opening, rather then staying closed, much to my dismay. But as they opened, I realized it was quite the opposite. As my vision was clearing from the brightness peering through the window, all I saw was fuzzy pink. Focusing my eyes, I noticed it was Sakuras bubblegum pink hair. I smiled despite myself as I looked around. We were in my room. I looked down, and blushed. We were on my bed, with my arms around Sakura, her nuzzled up to me, her face a mere inch away from mine. I look my time staring at her angelic face.

Shes so beautiful un..I thought as I moved my free hand to her hair, stroking it. My eyes caught something red. Looking a little closer, I noticed a small cut just above her right eyebrow. My morning drowsiness wore off, as the memories from the past twenty four hours slammed into my head. I felt my whole body tense.

_No..Its over now un.._ I thought to myself. _Shes safe now.._

I returned my gaze to her face. The soft light of the sun outside our window settled on her face, making her glow. His gaze traveled from her soft hair line, to her elegant eyebrows, to the long line of thick black eyelashes, to her delicate nose. My eyes then traveled to her lips.

_They look so soft un_..I thought, going into a trance. Slowly, very slowly, I felt myself moving ever so carefully to them. My mind was long gone, all there was, was me and this girl. Nothing else. My heart did a triple flip as my lips gently brushed hers, before pressing down ever so softly.

It felt like I couldnt breathe. The only thing that could make this any better is if Sakura was actually awake, and kissing me back. I pulled away from her lips, just as slow as I had come. My eyes were half open, staring at her closed orbs, wishing they were open.

I heard her sigh. My eyes went wide as Sakura moved closer to me, snuggling deep into the crook of my neck. I looked down at her. Still fast asleep. I smiled, and enjoyed the feeling of her in my arms.

_If only she knew.._I thought to myself, closing my eyes and drifting back into a warm sleep, dreams full with a certain pink haired beauty.

* * *

><p>Sakuras P.O.V.<br>~Dream Mode~

_I was walking through a long corridor. There were no colors, only black and white. There were different winding hallways, that would take me to another hallway, to another one. I kept walking. I felt my heartbeat go faster and faster with every hallway I go through, my pace started to pick up._

_I walked faster and faster and faster until I was full out running. The hallways lights would get darker and darker until I could barely see where I was going. I would run faster and faster, bumping into walls, out of breath, I needed to find something. I didnt know where it was. Until.._

_There. The blackness I have been running through burst with light with such intensity, I fell backwards. I opened my eyes, and before me where two doors. The colors were still black and white except the doors, which were actual colors. One door was a very deep and beautiful red, while the other was a freeing sky blue. I stood up and stood before the two doors. Wondering which to open. I felt my arm extend itself toward the blue door. My heart beat pounding in my chest. _

_I slowly turned the handle and pulled the door open. As if someone hit a light switch, the room went blasting with different colors. I shielded my eyes from the blast of new color. I opened my eyes, and before me, standing on the other side of the door, was Deidara._

_He opened his arms, and I ran to them. I felt overwhelmingly safe as his arms circled around my body. Deidara tilted his face toward mine and kissed me softly. My heart felt as if it would burst. I heard the creak of the door behind me slowly close, and as I did, I wondered.._

_What was behind the second door?_

* * *

><p>My dream went black as my mind came to reality. My eyes opened, and I saw smooth gold hair. I moved my head and saw that I was snuggled into Deidaras neck. I slowly moved out from the position I had been laying in to take a look at Deidara.<p>

_He looks so peaceful..._I thought, gently brushing his hair that stuck to my face down. I couldnt help but to smile at him. _Hes so handsome.._I thought, a blush rising to my cheeks.

I slowly lifted my hand to stroke his face..When his face turned to me, and one clear sky blue eye peaked at me, catching me red handed.

"I know im the king of sexiness un, but please control yourself." He said, a crooked smile on his face, a faint blush rising to the surface. I just stared at him, wide eyed and face red. 

_Im such an idiot! I need to say something smart! something to defend my self!_ I thought.

"I uh...huh?" I said stupidly. _Way to go Sakura...Your a genious.._

Deidara laughed and sat up, looking around.

"Looks like weve slept in here again un.." He said smiling. "Might as well share the bed huh un?"

I didnt know what to say. I didnt want to open my mouth and say something wrong so I just stood up, smiled at him and called him weird as I left the room.

* * *

><p>Deidaras P.O.V.<p>

I smiled as I watched her leave the room.

_Good un.._I thought. _She didnt remember anything from that kiss._

Suddenly, I felt my heart drop. _But.. that really a good thing un?_

Choosing to ignore my thoughts I followed her out to the kitchen, where she was standing in front of the stove._ Shes cooking again_. I smiled and came up behind her.

"Whats cookin good lookin un?" I said, probably making an idiot of myself.

"Makin bacon." Sakura said, going along with the ryhm. She turned her head and smiled at me. I almost, yet again, fell over. _To think I kissed those lips this morning.._I thought.._ Without her knowing..._ Suddenly I felt like a pervert, so I just sat down and poured the OJ.

* * *

><p>Sakuras P.O.V.<p>

When I finally finished the eggs and bacon, I piled them into two plates and took my usual seat infront of Deidara..By the window. I gave him his plate and he smiled. He does that a lot.. I thought..Its nice..

"Sooo.." I started.

"Sooo..un" He said, digging into the food.I sat there and watched him eat. Oh my _god,_ I was horrified. Deidara was chomping down like he has never eaten before. I mean, of course we ate together everymorning, but hes never been this..ravinous. Was he really that hungry?

"Dei?" I asked, eyebrow raised.

"Yeah un?" He said, taking a break from the door egg.

"Um..Are you okay?"

"Yeah un, why?" He asked.

"Because your eating that poor egg like you hate its family" Sakura said blushed and looked down.

"Sorry un.." He started. "I guess im just hungry un, I havent eaten since my work break the other day. I was too worried about you."

Sakura was shocked. "Oh Dei...Why didnt you take care of yourself?"

"I said I was worried un.." Deidara said, looking up at her.

Sakura got up and gave her helping of food to Deidara.

"Hey un!" He said, looking at her as if she were nuts.

"Eat!" I ordered.

"You havent eaten either un!" He fought back.

"..." Okay, he has a point.

"Hmph. un." He said, as he started smiling.

"Wha-" I started to say but was cut off by a fork tossing eggs into my mouth.I jumped back and swallowed.

"What the hell Dei!" I yelled. He just sat there, chewing on his bacon.

"There. Now I can stop worrying un" He said. I fell quiet.

Deidara was worried about me, and im sitting here yelling at him..I thought. I got up, walked around the table and hugged him. Deidara immediately held me back, pulling me to sit on his lap.

After a moment of that, we pulled apart. I looked at his face and saw he had some egg stuck to the corner of his mouth. I laughed quietly and grabbed a napkin. I wiped the egg off his blushing face and we stared at each other. When it started getting awkward, I got up, went to my seat, sat back down and we finished our meals.

"So.."Deidara started after a minute or so. "We still on for tonight un?" He asked.

"Oh yeah...Tell me where were going!" I said, now excited.

"Not a chance un.." He smiled. "Its a surprise."


	15. The Date Is Art With A Bang

_Chapter 15 has arrived! Sorry about the wait, couldnt get on the computer. Welp, Read Review and Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>"Oh yeah...Tell me where were going!" I said, now excited.<em>

_"Not a chance un.." He smiled. "Its a surprise."_

* * *

><p>Sakuras P.O.V.<p>

Its been a long and restless day, waiting for Deidara to get off of work, so we can go on this mistery date. Its been driving me nuts all day.._Where are we going?_

I couldnt help but to stare at the clock every other moment. Deidara had taken an early shift so we can go earlier. I havent left the house ever since that movie incident, so I gotta admit, I was kinda nervous about going back out.

I glanced back at the clock, for about the 900th time. It was 4:30. Dei gets home by 6...

_AHHHHH!_ My mind screamed. I wanted to shake the clock, and force it to go I got an idea. Might as well start getting ready.

_Who knows? Maybe Dei will call me beautiful again.._I thought, smiling as I got up from the couch and wandered to our room in search of what to wear.

I finally picked out a dark blue dress with no sleeves, under it I put on a long sleeve white shirt to hide my bruises and to make the outfit look better. The dress comes down to my knees. On my feet I would wear my white simple high heels.

Excited by my choice of clothes, I jumped in the shower, blow dried my long hair, and put on some dark blue eye shadow, some lip gloss, and some eye liner. Smiling in approval, I skipped to the living room to look at the clock. 5:30. _Damn it._

So I sat, and waited for a certain artist to arrive.

* * *

><p>Soon 6 hit, and I switched my eyes from the clock to the door. 6:10 came and went. So did 6:30. I started getting worried. Dei never came home this late. I looked back by the clock and as I did, I heard the click of the door. My head spun to the sound and there he was, his head inside the house, a sheepish smile on his face.<p>

"WHERE WERE YOU!" I yelled. "I WAS WORRIED!"

Deidara stared at me with these big sorry eyes, I couldnt be mad at him. He saw my angry face turn into a small smile as he walked in the house. He looked tired, and I could tell he had been running. He was hiding something behind his back.

"...Whats that?" I asked, pointing at his arms.

"When I get out of the shower well go, okay un?" He said, smiling.

"Okay..But whats-" I started to ask again, but was cut off by him kissing me on the cheek.I was so flustered, I could barley hear my own thoughts as they swam around in my head. I could feel my cheeks heat up.

"Im sorry I worried you Sakura un.." He said, his cheeks also a red rose pulled his arms from behind his back and out came these beautiful carnations. My cheeks got even redder.

"I bought these for you to say I was sorry I was late un, but I was late because of the flowers, but after all of this drama lately un, I wanted to get you something to make you happy.." Deidara said, holding them out to me, a small smile on his blushed face.

"Oh...These..Are beautiful Deidara..Thank you.." I said, smiling from ear to ear.

"Im glad you like em un.." He said smiling back. "Ill be right back un, I need a shower. Im all sweaty from all the running I did haha un.." He turned away toward the bathroom but stopped.

"By the way Sakura un..You look beautiful" He said, and without anymore words he went to the bathroom and shut the door. I waited until I heard the water running to let my thoughts break free.

"Why is he acting like this? Hes acting so different" I said, my eyes wide. I stared at the beautiful flowers, A hand on my blushing cheek were he kissed me. _Dei is so amazing.._I thought. _So thoughtful too.._

I smiled and smelled the flowers. _Deidara was right..These did make me happy._

Soon I heard the water go off, as I waited. I heard the door open. _That was fast.._ I thought. I turned my head and saw Deidara in nothing but a towel. My eyes widened as I blushed.

Dei caught me staring and his face flushed. "Can I get some privacy here un! I forgot my clothes!" He said walking fast to our room. My eyes snapped back to what was in front of me.

_Did I just see Deidara half naked?_ I asked myself..._.Yes._

A few minutes emerged the blonde. His face was still a little red, but he was dressed very nice. He had a black button down shirt and some nice dark jeans with his converse.

"Ready to go un?" He asked, flashing me a smile.

"Deidara..Ive been ready since this morning!" I said, getting up. I went over to him and gave him a hug.

"Thank you for the flowers Dei.." I said, kissing him on the cheek. I smiled when I saw his face go red. Hes so weird..

"Come on un.." He said, grabbing my hand and guiding me out the door, but before we got through it, he took a cloth out of his pocket. I looked at him curiously as he smiled.

"No peeking un" He said as he tied it around my eyes, completely blinding me.

* * *

><p>"Deidara. Im blind." I said, clearly not amused. He just laughed and held my shoulders, guiding me through the streets of Konoha City. I was almost desperate to know where we were going.<p>

"Dei...Please tell me where were going." I said after a few more minutes of walking without my sight.

"Shhh un..Its a secret!" Deidara said. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Yeah yeah..." I said, smiling as well. We rounded some corners and finally we stopped.

"Are we there yet?" I asked.

"Yeah un.." He said smiling. He took me by the hand and led me through a door. I sighed in relief as the cold conditioned air hit my face. Taking my hand again, he led me farther into where ever we were.

Finally we stopped, and I felt Deidaras cool hands reach out to untie the cloth around my head. The cloth fell off. My eyes were fuzzy at first but as they adjusted to their normal sight, I tried to make out my surroundings. I saw first that the lights were soft purple, pinks, and blues. My eye sight adjusted completely, and I gasped, taking in the beautiful sight.

We were in an art gallery. And it was georgous. The art gallery had rows and rows of different paintings and sculptures, and the entire building was empty and dark. The only lights were the very soft high lights that are used to give the room an extra detail of art. The colored lights were spread out threw the gallery, giving very soft light, just enough for it to be dark, but light enough to see where your going and to see the paintings.

In the back of the room, another light caught my eye. I felt Dei grab my hand and pull me toward it. I blushed at what I saw.

It was a small table in the middle back of the gallery. The light I saw was a small pink candle. The table was set in a very fancy manor, the kind with three forks and spoons. There was a second table behind it with wine and some strange looking foods.

"Dei..."I started. "..How..?"

"I know the owners un..They let me rent the place out for the night. Do you like it?"

"Oh Dei...This is amazing..." I said, my eyes wide, looking around. Everything was so beautiful. I turned to Deidara and hugged him.

"I love this.." I whispered into his ear.

"Im glad Saku.." He said as he guided me to sit down. I was smiling like mad.

We sat in silence as he poured some red wine into our glasses. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He caught my stare and smiled nervously.

"What un?" He asked.

"Where did you get the wine? Were minors." I said.

"I know people un.." He said, handing me my glass.

"Uh..huh..." I mind went off that subject and took a sip. It was amazing.

Deidara and I spent the next few hours talking, laughing, and enjoying eachothers company. After we ate, we wandered around the gallery, looking at all the different paintings. When we finished that, we played hide and go seek within the isles.

Deidara had immediately found me and grabbed me from behind. He put his mouth to my ear and whispered that there was more to this suprise. My heart was pounding the whole time as he blew out the candle from the table, and guided me outside the gallery, his arm over my shoulder, keeping me close.

* * *

><p>As we walked down the street, we spotted someone that was on the bottom of our list of people to see. Ino Yamanaka.<p>

We tried our best to ignore her, but to no avail, she spotted us. Seeing Deidara, she immediately ran over and into his face. Deidara had to actually back up to make some distance, taking his arm off from around my shoulder. I shivered at the loss of warmth.

* * *

><p>Deidaras P.O.V.<p>

_Damnit un._.I thought as I stared at this blonde girl. _What does she want?_

"Hey there!" Ino said, smiling her best smile. I looked at her from head to foot. She was dressed like a street walker. She had her hair its usual way. Like mine. but she also had this skimpy black martini dress on that looked like it was 3 sizes too small for her. As always, she had way too much make up on, and she was in my way. I didnt like it.

When I ignored her, she obviously got impatient, and repeated herself.

"I said HI!" She said, getting back in my face. God she was annoying.

"Hi un." I said simply. I spared a glance at Sakura. She looked a little upset, but she said nothing.

"What cha doin out here handsome?" She asked, grabbing the sleve of my shirt in her hand. I immediately pulled my arm back.

"Im with Sakura un." I said, nodding toward Saku. Ino looked her up and down, frowning. She then laced her arm with mine and smiled up at me.

"Why dont you hang out with me cutie?" She said.

"Because, un." I started. "I would much rather hang out with Sakura."

This pissed Ino off. She glared at me for a second, before putting her smile back on.

"Oh I can garuntee Im better then this freak over here." She said. "Im much more fun."

This pissed me off. I looked over to Sakura, and my heart almost broke. She looked like shes holding back tears. I pushed Ino away from me and held her. Hearing both girls gasp, im guessing they wasnt expecting that. I looked down at Sakura and she was blushing.

"What can I say un? I get a lot of attention." I said smiling. "After all, I AM the king of sexiness huh un? But tonight I belong to Sakura." My heart lifted when I saw her smile.

Ignoring Ino, I put my arm back around her neck and led Sakura away, leaving a gaping ino to watch us in shock.

* * *

><p>We walked for a few moments toward the field behind the school. Thats where Sakuras second surprise is. I looked over at Sakura to see that she had a curious face. I smiled at her and led her to a large hill. I sat her on the grass and told her I would be right back.<p>

I felt her gaze burn my back as I ran down the hill. I smiled even bigger as I got to my stuff. At the bottom of the hill were fire works and other explosives. I quickly lit some fuses and ran back up the hill as fast as I could, grabbing some sparklers on my way.

I crash landed next to Sakura and she looked at me like I was nuts.

"Deidara, what are yo-" She started.

"Shh un..Watch!" I said pointing toward the sky.

**_BAM!_**

Sakura jumped and I held her, laughing.

**_POP!_**

The sky exploded with many colors from the fire works. Sakuras face was in awe, staring at the exploding art. She jumped every time a fire work went off, but she laughed and smiled like Ive never seen before. It was truely breath taking.

"Deidara..This is so wonderful!" Sakura said.

"Well art is a bang un.." I said smiling.

I opened the sparklers and lit them, handing one to Sakura. She smiled as her hand moved around leaving trails of smoke. I watched her in amusement. I melted when she looked back at me, with her smile and bright big eyes.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Sakuras head closed in on mine. I moved in too, just as slow. Our eyes closed as our lips connected. My heart was pounding so much that I thought it would burst out from my chest.

This was where I wanted to be. Under the star infested sky, watching fireworks, and kissing the beautiful girl I know I cant live without. To me, this was art. This was my happiness, and I never wanted it to end. 


	16. Running With Bad Company

Yay! Chapter 16! In this chapter, im gonna start bringing in Sasori, and slowly, the other Akatsuki. Please review and tell me what you think =D Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>This was where I wanted to be. Under the star infested sky, watching fireworks, and kissing the girl I know I cant live without. To me, this was art. This was my happiness, and I never wanted it to end.<em>

* * *

><p>Sakuras P.O.V.<p>

After last nights date with Deidara, Ive been on cloud nine. Deidara and I are officially a couple, and I couldnt be happier. All day, Ive been wearing an ear to ear smile. Since today was Monday, Deidara enjoyed flaunting our relationship to everybody, from walking me to every class I had, to making out in the hallway. Gotta admit, after being such a loner for most of my life, it was weird to actually be getting the attention Dei gave me, although it wasnt too great to hear people talking and whispering about how the hot new student is hooked up with the quiet freak.

Deidara and I also found out that the guys from the gang that helped me when my father kidnapped me also went to the same school. Deidara and I had spent some time today with the Akatsuki. All the guys were so nice..Well except for Hidan. Itachi wasnt too bad either, he was just very quiet. Deidara and I mostly talked with Sasori, who seemed, besides Tobi, the nicest of the group. I could tell Dei liked Sasori. They even made plans to hang out tomorrow night at our house. The gang would most likely join him too.

And that fact is why I went out grocery shopping after we got home. Deidara had to go to work, so he walked me, with his hand in mine, to the store. He kissed me goodbye and left. I thought it was sweet he walked me, especially since he would be late to work now. Then again, Deidara was always sweet.

* * *

><p>While walking through the store, I tried to make ideas of what kind of food everyone would eat. I went through the meat isle, and looked around. After about ten minutes I decided on some sushi. Throwing the ingredients in the basket I made my way toward the bakery.<p>

I looked around all the cookies and pies, and wondered aloud, "Hmmm...What would everyone like..?"

"Everyone likes chocolate cake." I heard from behind me. I gasped and spun around, coming face to face with Sasori.

"Oh! Sasori, you scared me." I said, smiling.

"Oh, Im sorry Sakura." He said, a sincer look in his eye.

I smiled at him. "Its alright. So chocolate cake huh? Good suggestion!" I walked over to the cakes, and found a nice simple chocolate cake with a few strawberries on the top.

"Looks good Sakura." He said, walking over.

"Glad you think so" I said. "Thanks for the idea"

"No problem. Thanks for inviting us by the way."

"No problem! Its the least we can do, since you all helped me. And plus, I think that we can all be good friends" I said cheerfully.

Sasoris P.O.V.

What were the chances of seeing her here? It was a pleasant surprise, but Im surprised shes over here by herself. You have to give her credit for her bravery to walk outside and have no fear after everything shes lived through. A beautiful girl like her could get in trouble in these streets. Shes lucky to have Deidara to protect her. By the way, where is he?

"Wheres Deidara?" I asked.

"Oh, he had to work tonight." She replied.

"So your here alone?" I asked.

"Yeah..Dei walked me here, but had to go.." She said looking down. I could help but to stare at her. Shes brave alright to want to be here alone. Suddenly she smiled up at me with a very sweet smile. I then realized how nice of a smile she has.

"Well, I gotta get going and get home before the fish for the sushi go bad..It was nice seeing you Sasori. We'll see you tomorrow." She said.

I nodded my head. "Yeah, have a good night." I watched as she walked away. For some reason, I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, and I had no idea why.

I tried to figure out these bad feelings just when I saw Sakura walk out the store. With my body overriding my thoughts, I found myself following after her. Something wasnt right. I knew it. I didnt want Sakura to see me, so I stayed back about 30 feet. For some reason, I wanted to make sure she got home alright.

My eyes stayed focused on her the entire time. Finally after following her for about five minutes, the bad feeling got worse and worse. Sakura was walking down a dark deserted street. I saw movement from the left of my vision and quickly looked. There was a group of three men. They were looking at Sakura. They started walking toward her. This was that bad feeling. I stayed behind, trying to make myself believe that there was nothing to worry about.

"Hey there missy." I heard one say. Sakura looked at them, but then turned her head, ignoring them.

"Hey you going pretty lady?" The other one said. Sakuras pace quickened. I saw the third one grab her arm. Sakura gasped and dropped her groceries.

"Leave me alone!" I heard her yell.

"Hey, we just want some fun." The first one said.

"I said LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed, fighting and kicking. The third man held onto both of her arms as the other two ganged up on her. I took this as my que to jump in.

I ran over and stopped before them. They didnt notice me.

"HELP M-" Sakura tried to scream, but her voice was cut off by a hand covering her mouth.

"Leave her alone." I said. They heard my voice and looked over. The one holding Sakuras arms chuckled.

"Well, well, well. Lookie here. Its Sasori from the _Akatsuki_. This isnt any of your business, so just go home to your little boyfriends." He said.

"The girl is with me. It _is_ my buisness dirtbag." I said, venom in my voice.

"Get out of her-" The guy said. He was cut off by my fist connecting with his mouth. He stumbled back, letting Sakuras hands go. Sakura took her chance and bit the hand that was over her mouth. The man screamed and let Sakura go. She ran away from them and behind me.

The men got up and ran toward me. I heard Sakura gasp, but I wasnt worried. The bad feeling in my gut turned into raw power. I side-stepped the first guys fist, catching his fist in my hand, I took his arm and flung him into the second guy. They hit the floor. The third guy throws a punch, I duck it just in time and upper-cut him in the jaw. He falls flat on his ass.

With all three of these goons on the ground, I turned to Sakura.

"We got to get you out of here." I said to her. Her eyes were wide in shock. I grabbed her arm and half pulled half dragged her away from the street where the men lay. We rounded a corner, and we didnt stop until we were at the house.I didnt look back until we were at the door. I looked at was out of breath. She was panting with her hands on her knees. then stared up at me, with wide eyes.

"Sasori..How did you learn to fight like that?" She asked.

"If your going to walk in the streets, you gotta learn how to fight in the streets. Especially when your in the Akatsuki." I said simply. Sakura then smiled.

"Thank you for getting me out of there." She said sincerly.

"Well your a target for bad people. I couldnt just sit there and watch them hurt you." I said. Sakura blushed and looked down, apparently embarrassed. I glanced at the house. The lights were on. That meant Deidara was home.

"We should go tell Deidara what happened." I said, as I started to walk toward the house. I heard Sakura walking from behind me. She walked infront of me, unlocked the door, and held the door open for me. I walked in and spotted Deidara on the couch. Deidara saw me too, and had a very curious expression on his face.

"Hey Sasori un. What are you doing here?" He asked. He looked from me to Sakura.

"Saku took you so long? I was getting worried." He said, standing up. I watched at he walked up to her and kissed her. Part of me felt a little bummed. I held my twitch back. _Couldnt they wait until after I left to get all mushy?_

"Dei, Sasori here is the hero for tonight. He me out of some trouble." Sakura said sheepishly.

"What un?" He asked, eyes wide. "What happened un!"

"Sakura ran into some bad company on the way home from the store. I got there just in time and took care of them." I said, bored.

Deidara looked at Sakura, who was looking at the floor. He put his arms around her and held her tight.

"Im not going anywhere without you ever again un.." He said into her hair. I heard Sakura giggle into his chest. It was a rather cute noise.

"Well I guess Ill take my leave." I said, going toward the door.

"Wait un" I heard. I stopped and turned. Deidara was walking toward me. He extended his hand and I took it, we did a hand in hand with a slap to the back hug, and he looked at me, with very relieved eyes.

"Thanks man un." He said. "I dont know what I would do if Sakura got hurt again un.."

I nodded in understanding, and turned to leave.

"No problem Deidara, I know how it feels to be scared for a person you care about."

And with that I left, walking toward the grocery store to replace Sakuras groceries, feeling more confused then ever. There was a feeling in the pit of my stomach and I wasnt sure if it was a good feeling or bad. Only time will tell.


	17. Suspicious Of Feelings

_**Sakura's P.O.V.**_

The next morning I woke up to the steady beat of Deidara's heart. Looking around, I realized that we must have fallen asleep last night because I felt the familiar leather feeling of the couch. I lay there for another minute, trying to train my eyes against the light shining through the window.

When I was certain I wouldn't be blinded, I looked up to find Deidara's laying on his side, back against the couch cushion, holding me tightly to his chest. His legs are wrapped around me protectively like a blanket. I couldn't help but to smile. I lay there for a few minutes, enjoying my lounging time in Deidara's arms, when I heard a soft noise like shoes coming up to the door. I stayed quiet and listened.

_Why would someone come here? The guys arent coming until later..._ I thought as the sound got louder until I was certain someone was right outside the door. Out of instinct, fear gripped my heart. My thoughts traveled to my father.

_No..I thought. Hes in jail. He can't hurt me now..Besides I have Deidara._ I waited for the sound of the doorbell, but it never came. Instead I just heard rustling, like someone was putting something down. I heard the shoes going again, the sound getting more and more distant.

_Someone must have left something...Why didn't they ring the bell?_ Curiosity held me, and I waited until I could no longer hear the foot steps. When everything fell silent again, besides the sound of Deidara's breathing, I attempted to get up.

I carefully unwrapped Deidara's arms from my waist, and untangled his legs, stopping every so often to make sure he wouldn't wake up. When I was free, I leaned over and kissed him gently on the forehead and went toward the door. Checking the small window on the side of the door, I knew no one was around. I quietly unlocked the door and opened it. At my feet were grocery bags. Confused, I bent down and opened one of the bags.

The bag was full of the groceries that I had dropped the night before in the ally when those men tried to attack me, except that these were fresh from the store, because the ones from last night would have been rotten by now. _Sasori must have picked these up for me_... I thought, a smile appearing. I picked up the bags and brought them into the kitchen. _That was very sweet..._

_**Sasori's P.O.V.**_

As I was walking down the road, I couldn't help but to think of the night before with Sakura. It was sad that Sakura had spent so much time and money on those groceries and those goons had made her loose them. This morning I felt that I should save her another trip to the store so I re-bought her groceries. I tried to be quiet while placing them in front of her door. I didn't really feel like getting caught doing a good deed. I guess that Sakura just brings out the good in people like me. I don't know.

When I finally got back to the hangout, most of the gang was already there. I walked through the door and was immediately greeted by Itachi and Hidan.

"Where the fuck were you?" Hidan said staring at me. Hidan's outburst had caught the attention of the rest of the gang, because they all started to stare at me. 

_What a bastard..._I thought. I'm not big on the whole attention thing, so I stayed quiet and just went over to the couch.

The feeling of everyone watching me made me want to punch something. I could practically feel my ears turning red. _What the hell are they looking at_..I thought as I turned and met Itachi's stare.

"What?" I said, a hint of annoyance in my voice.

"You were at Deidara's house." He stated. How the hell did he know that?

"What, were you following me?" I asked, glaring now.

"Why were you there so early when you know we are going to go there later tonight?" Itachi asked, eyes already knowing.

I shrugged and turned back to face the television. "I bought Sakura groceries since the ones she bought last night were destroyed by those men." I said.

Itachi stayed quiet for a moment staring at me. I was getting irritated, so I turned back around and asked, "Why the hell do you keep staring at me?"

"Don't get too close to her Sasori." He said finally. This caught everyone's attention again, and I almost coughed as I turned and looked at him.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I said, my voice getting low, eyes shifting to each member of the gang.

"Oh come the fuck on." Said Hidan, "We all know you have the hots for that cherry chick."

My glare went toward Hidan. The whole room was silent. "You don't know shit."

"Ever since you met her, Sasori, you've had some sort of connection with her. You treat her different."

"Yeah, you act like a human!" Tobi said, giggling.

"Well of course I do, shes Deidara's woman." Saying that left a weird taste in my mouth. "And Deidara is my friend, as well as yours."

"All we are saying Sasori, is that we are a family, and we must be careful who we know, and who we talk to, and who we be friends with, and have interests in." Tobi said while spinning in a computer chair.

"and we all know you like the pretty girl!"

I could almost feel my ears blowing smoke. "So you think that Sakura is a threat to us? Deidara is a member of the group!"

"That isn't what we are saying Sasori." Itachi said. I swear I could just kick his ass. "what we are saying is that we are a family, and when one of us takes interest in ones girlfriend, issues arise. We want to make sure you understand that."

"I don't even understand where this is coming from." I said staring at all of them accusingly.

"Why were you with Sakura last night in the store?" Itachi asked.

"We ran into one another. Sakura asked what we liked to eat, I told her, she bought the food, we both left-"

"Together?" Hidan interrupted. _Dirty bastard_.

"NO! We left and I heard Sakura yelling so I went to see what was going on and there she was with these men attacking her, so I helped." I said. I left out the part where I had a bad feeling. _If I told them that, they would never let me live it down._

The room was quiet once again, with all eyes still on me._ I need to get out of here._.I thought.

"Okay then." Itachi said, stone faced. "I'm sorry we misjudged."

"Its fine." It was not. I got up from the couch and went toward the door. "Im going home. Ill see you all at Deidara's house later."

And with that I left. _How dare they think of my good deeds are just feelings for Sakura?_ Shaking my head, I kept walking. _They're wrong. I don't have feelings for Sakura._


	18. Down The Ally with His Inner Demons

_And with that I left. How dare they think of my good deeds are just feelings for Sakura? Shaking my head, I kept walking. They're wrong. I don't have feelings for Sakura._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Deidara's P.O.V.<strong>_

When I woke up, I found Sakura rummaging around the kitchen. Pots and pans were littered all over the counters and Sakura was zooming around doing at least a hundred things at once. She only stopped for a second to kiss me quickly on the lips before resuming her tasks.

"Sakura un.." I said, pausing to yawn. "What the hell are you doing?"

Sakura turned her head and flashed me a big smile. I was mesmerized to the point where I almost didn't even notice the sushi she was holding up.

"You went back to the store un?" I asked. Suddenly I was wide awake. _How could I leave her to go out shopping after what happened last night?_

"No Dei, I didn't.." Sakura said smiling more. "Sasori came by and left some groceries outside our door."

I stared at her confused for a moment and she went back to cooking. "How do you know Sasori brought them?"

"Because he knew what groceries I got last night and he knew that they got left behind last night when those guys were messing with me."

"Oh un..That was nice of him.. Although I wonder why he did that un.." I thought aloud.

"I guess he just wanted to make sure we were making sushi with chocolate cake tonight." Sakura laughed. I smiled at her and went to sit at the table just as Sakura placed a plate of pancakes in front of me.

"Oh..Thank you un.." I said, as I picked up my fork to stark chowing down. "You better eat too Saku un!" I warned.

"Yeah yeah.." She said, picking up pots and cleaning them. I got up and grabbed her from behind with my left arm as I shoved a fork full of pancake into her mouth.

Sakura gagged and pushed away from me. I burst out laughing as she started glaring at me with cheeks chubby with pancakes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sakura's P.O.V.<strong>_

"DEEEEIII!" I yelled and lunged for him. Deidara yelped and jumped out of the kitchen in a flash.

"GET BACK HERE!"

"NO UN!"

"YES _UN_"

"STOP MOCKING ME!"

Finally I cornered him. He was backed against the wall between the wall unit and the window. He was breathing heavy and his eyes were darting around the room, looking for an escape.

"Finally!" I said, stepping closer and closer to him.

Suddenly, Deidara crossed his arms across his chest and leaned against the wall casually.

I stopped stalking and stared at him. _What is he doing...?_ I thought.

"Dei?" I asked.

"Yeah un?"

"Your not..scared.."

"Should I be un?"

"...Yes?"

Confused I stood there, like a moron. All of a sudden, Deidara jumps at me, grabs me and throws me over his shoulder. I yelped as he threw us both onto the couch.

Then he starts laughing. Not just any laugh. The kind that really makes you fear for your _life_. I looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Uh oh..." I said.

"Uh oh indeed un.." He said as she started tickling the living hell out of me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sasori's P.O.V.<strong>_

After I left the hang out, I didn't really feel like returning to my empty apartment, so I decided to walk around town. It was hard for me to concentrate today. It felt as if I never woke up this morning. I hate that feeling. My mind kept drifting to the gangs accusations.

_Tch..Assholes..I thought. Figures, the one time I decide to do something decent, they jump on it_. I thought. My entire existence was dedicated to the Akatsuki. And quite frankly, Deidara is part of the Akatsuki, and that makes Sakura part of the family too.

_She needed me last night.. _I told myself. _Nothing was meant by it. So far, weve been friends with Deidara and Sakura for a little over a month now. Why is it so weird that I helped out a friend? Why do they have to think I like her? I don't have feelings for her_.

All of a sudden, my anger shot out of me and I wound up punching the side of a building.

The sound of the bones in my hand cracking and snapping brought me out of my daze. Most people would start screaming and crying if they had just broken their hand the way I just did, but I didn't. I stood there and watched the blood run down my wrist, through my fingers. To me, it was a reminder that I shouldn't get worked up about something so stupid. I could see the skin on my bloody knuckles already turning a bluish black.

Casually I just put my hand into my jacket and kept walking. As I walked by a group of people, they all stopped their chattering and stared at me. I didn't look back. I just kept looking straight ahead, showing no emotion.

"Hey.. That's Sasori from the Akatsuki.." I heard one of them say to another person.

"Yeah..I heard he took on three different guys last night by himself, and kicked all their asses."

I kept walking, but I still listened to what they said until I was out of earshot. I wasn't surprised they were talking about the incident from last night. News travels fast around this town.

As I was walking, I lost track of where my feet were leading me. I started feeling my hands throbbing and I was pretty sure that If I looked down, I would see blood soaking through my jacket pocket. Without even noticing it, I found myself back in that dark ally. The same ally where Sakura was attacked.

Looking around I really noticed how nasty this place was. There was graffiti on every inch of every building. There were trash cans and bags everywhere with litter covering the cracked road. The buildings were so high that there was a permanent shadow over this ally. This ally really was a dark ally alright.

I walked through the dark ally and stopped when I saw a few traces of blood on the pavement from one of those guys. My thoughts traveled to Sakura. They way she looked at me, amazed, when she saw me take him down. I thought about when I dragged her back to her house:

_"Sasori..How did you learn to fight like that?" She asked._

_"If your going to walk in the streets, you gotta learn how to fight in the streets. Especially when your in the Akatsuki." I said simply. Sakura then smiled._

_"Thank you for getting me out of there." She said sincerely._

I thought about the smile she gave me. It was very delicate. and pretty.

_Sakura has a nice smile.._I thought. _And pretty eyes._..

suddenly I noticed what I was doing.

_No..I can't think about her like that. She has Deidara. I don't feel anything for her._ I felt a small pang when I thought that. I sighed and looked around the ally, my mind still burning with Sakura's face as I heard Itachi's voice swarm into my brain:

_"Don't get too close to her Sasori."_


	19. Memories That Control The Fear

_**Sakura's P.O.V.**_

It was around 6 o' clock in the afternoon. Ive been doing nothing but cleaning and cooking for when the guys came over. Deidara tried to help me clean up until it was time for him to scurry off to work, and he'll be home with the gang around seven. I finally finished washing the floors and I took a look around.

_I did a pretty good job.._I thought in triumph, taking the house in. Everything was sparkling and tidy. putting the mop away I wandered back into the kitchen to finish making the sushi. Today, I cooked a pound and a half of sushi, made at least a dozen rice balls, made teriyaki chicken and a bunch of dumplings. I was exhausted.

_If I ever see another kitchen, it'll be too soon.._I thought as I decided to jump in the shower to get ready..and maybe take a nap.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- Deidara's P.O.V.<strong>_

I spent the last four hours here, speeding through my work, doing everything efficiently and easily. I could feel the muscles in my back tightening as I went and restocked all the shelves. I craned my neck to check on the new guy, making sure hes not screwing up before returning to work.

_I really need a better job than spencers un_..I thought. I grimaced as I remembered the incidents that happened today.

So far, I had at least three customers screaming at me over the new guy Rock Lee. Apparently he wasn't counting right at the register and insulted one of the customers by telling her she should exercise more. What an_ ass_. And then I took over the register and let him stock shelves, and he actually tipped _three_ eight foot shelves over. At once. How do you do that? _Really_. So here I am, cleaning up after him, and trying to check on him every three minutes.

Shaking my head after checking on him for the twentieth time, I decided to let my thoughts focus on something else. I started thinking about Sakura. I smiled as I remembered our morning. _Shes so cute un.._I thought. _I've never been happier._

Then I started thinking about her stuck there cleaning the house. I felt a pang of shame and I remembered all the clutter littering the floors.

_I feel bad that I left her there with that dirty house un.._I thought. _I should have kept the house cleaner in general un.._

I looked up at the clock. It was ten to seven. I had five more minutes before I can sign out for the night so I can go get the guys. Looking back at Rock Lee, who was lecturing a customer about buying a CD to listen to while working out. I sighed again. Maybe I should just sign out now and get him out of the shop while we still have regular customers.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sakura's P.O.V.<em>**

After I woke up from my nap, I instantly felt rejuvenated. While stretching, I got up and decided to get dressed. I pulled out a long sleeved green shirt, and I also grabbed the black skinny jeans Dei bought me. I brushed my long hair and out it into a low pony tail with my bangs framing my face. Then for the final touch I added a little bit of eye liner and green eye shadow.

For some reason, I kind of liked putting makeup on. It made me feel like more of a teenage girl. Daddy never let me wear makeup, only coverup for the bruises he left. I felt a shiver crawl down my spine with the thought of my father. Suddenly I didn't feel like being alone. I left the bedroom and decided to keep my mind occupied by setting the table and getting everything ready. I also locked the front door. Just a new habit.

As I was getting the plates out of the cupboard, my mind seemed to stick to the thought of my father.

_I never really knew the reason he hates me so much.._I thought. _I don't think it was always the alcohol..I mean sure, he was drunk all the time, but I think the reason for his cruelty runs a little bit deeper then a fresh bottle of beer._

Without the nerve to stop myself, my mind traveled to my mother. I put the plates down on the table and stared at them, loosing myself in deep thought.

_Mom.._I thought. _Did he hate her too? ..Did..She really hate me?_

For years after moms death, Daddy always told me that she had killed herself. He told me _I_ was to blame. He told me she hated me.

But at that time, I was six. How could I have possibly made my mother hate me to the point where she would kill herself? I thought she loved me.

My hands flew to my head and I clenched fist fulls of my hair, trying to hold back the tears. I thought _she loved me._

**_Flash Back:_**

_Little 4 year old Sakura woke up in her small bed. She heard the front door slam, and with excitement, got up and ran out of her nursery in her yellow dress._

_Momma! She must be back! Sakura thought as she looked around.._

_She walked into her mothers study. Her mother, Haruka Haruno was flipping the pages of a novel. The light from the window shone on her mother, illuminating her pale pink curls. Her sea foam eyes danced on the page and her face was serene. Sakura stood at the doorway watching her mommy. Then, Haruka looked up from her book and saw her daughter, a smile forming._

_Haruka put the book down and opened her arms to Sakura, a warm smile on her face. Sakura smiled and ran into her arms. Haruka sat back in the chair with Sakura on her lap and smoothed her hair down and kissed Sakura's forehead. Sakura smiled up at her mother. Haruka smiled back._

_"I missed you. How is mommy's blossom?" Haruka said tenderly. She had to have noticed the bruise on Sakura's arms, but she stayed quiet._

_"Mommy where you go?" Sakura asked, her large green eyes gazing at her mother._

_"Mommy had to stay with some friends baby." Haruka said, glancing at the front door from the open arch that connected the study to the house._

_"Why couldn't I go?" Sakura asked, tears welling up._

_"Mommy's friends aren't very nice." Haruka said, rubbing her arms. Sakura looked down at her mothers arms, and noticed little faint holes trailing up her arms._

**_End Of Flashback_**

I shook my head, trying to rid my thoughts of one of the only memories Ive had of her. Its been so long. So many years have passed since Ive thought of my mother. My chest felt tight as I thought of her. I use to push her to the back of my mind whenever I was reminded of her, but now I felt as though I couldn't. I had always felt confusion and anger whenever I had thought about her. I was angry she left me. I was confused as to_ why_ she hated me. Now I just felt uncontrollable pain and longing.

Before I even knew it, my legs were moving toward the door. My mind was fixed on the destination I had to find. I had to see her, but first, there was a fear I had to overcome. I took the spare key from the small table by the door and left.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Deidara's P.O.V.<span>_**

It was finally time to leave. After organizing the shelves and cleaning up after Rock Lee, I had _finally_ finished my days work.

"Phew un..What a day." I said, stretching. I turned and started walking toward the time clock to check out for the night.

"Yes. It was quite an interesting day Deidara." Rock Lee said as he jumped from the cash register station.

"Yeah un. Your gonna have to try harder tomorrow. I'm _not_ dealing with any mistakes or angry customers anymore un." I said, giving him a serious look.

"Yes sir! I will try my hardest!" Rock Lee exclaimed as he went behind me to wait to clock out.

"Un.." was my reply as I finished up and walked out of the shop.

_Time to get the guys, and get back to home for dinner and Sakura_. I thought smiling._ I hope she had a good day._

After I got the guys, we headed back to my house. Everyone was there, except for Sasori. The guys told me that Sasori had a hissy fit and walked out, but he would join us later.

_Maybe hes already at the house_ I thought.

We walked up the stoop and I turned the door knob. _Locked..hm that's strange. Maybe Sakura felt insecure._

Suddenly I hurried to get in.

_ Maybe she was scared_ I thought. I opened the door and walked in quickly

"Sakura un?" I called, looking around. The house was dark. This was very unusual. I felt my heart quicken as I started to get scared. The guys walked in the house, looking around too.

"Where is Saku?" Tobi asked, jumping on the couch.

"I don't know un.._SAKURA_?" I called louder, my pace quickening as I checked all the rooms. I felt myself go into complete panic. _What happened to her_?

"Deidara." I heard Itachi in the kitchen. I jogged over and in Itachi's hand was a piece of paper.

_Oh god un, it must be a ransom note_! I thought as I grabbed it.

_**Deidara,**_

_**I went out for a little while. I had something important to do. don't worry I'm fine, I wont be gone long.**_

_**-Sakura**_

I felt myself breathe again. _What a relief_..I thought. _But..Sakura doesn't like going out by herself. What was so important?_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Sakura's P.O.V.<span>_**

Stepping off of the bus, the sky had turned a dark grey. The clouds were heavy and about to burst with rain. Hopefully I wont take that long. I kept my mind blank, and focused on the sky as I walked. It was the only thing I could do to keep myself from running away.

_I have to do this.._I thought. _I need to._

I walked down the narrow sidewalk, and crossed the street. It was here somewhere. I looked around as I tried to find it. I turned down a street. There it was. Directly ahead of me. I shivered as I walked toward it.

_I can do this.._I thought._ I can do this..I can do this_.

I repeated this phrase to myself until I was directly in front of the glass door. I took a deep breathe and walked in. The room I walked in was painted white. There were blue chairs and the way it was set up made it look like a waiting room. I crossed the room and went over to the desk.

"May I help you ma'am?" The man behind the desk asked. He looked professional. He had on black slacks, and a white polo shirt. On the left breast of his shirt, was a police badge.

"Yes. I'm here to visit Doji Haruno."


	20. The Caged Heart Brought To The Cemetery

_**Sakura's P.O.V.**_

"You're here to visit Doji Haruno?" The man asked, looking through files on the computer. I nodded, feeling like the room had just lowered 50 degrees.

"There was no appointment made for a meeting with Mr. Haruno." He said, nose still in the computer.

"Oh..I see." I said. An array of different emotions filled me. I felt so relieved, but upset in away.

"Lucky for you, we have a slow day with visitors, so we can let you in. Please fill out this Jail Visit Request Form." He said, and handed me a clip board with a bunch of information craving questions on them. I took it and sat down in one of the blue chairs and started filling the questions out.

_**INMATE NAME**_: Doji

_**INMATE**_ _**LAST NAME**_: Haruno

_**INMATE D.O.B.: **_8/13/1970

_**BOOKING NUMBER: **_N/A

_**VISITOR'S NAME**_: Sakura Haruno

_**VISITOR'S EMAIL**_:

_**VISITOR'S PHONE NUMBER: **_2239434

_**VISITOR RELATIONSHIP TO INMATE: **_Daughter

I finished up the form, and stood up from the chair. I headed back toward the desk, my legs feeling like jello. I was really going to do this. I took a deep breath when I finally made it to the desk.

"You ready sweetheart?" The man asked, taking the clipboard and looked it over. I felt my mouth run dry.

"Y-Yes." I said.

"Hey, Katsu, I have a visitor here. Shes here to see Doji Haruno."

I looked over and saw a dark haired man around his mid thirties open the door, and grab the clip board that was in the desk clerks hand. He looked it over and looked over to me.

"Right this way ma'am."

_**Deidara's P.O.V. **_

With the guys here, it hasn't been boring. They seemed to be enjoying everything, although there was a feel to the air that something was missing.

_Sakura._

We've been here for an hour and she still hasn't turned up. I couldn't help but to worry about her more and more as the minutes passed.

_Where did she go un?_ I thought. I was sitting near the window, so I could keep my eye out for her when she returned.

_Damn..I really should buy her her own cell phone un._ I thought miserably. I never really thought about it since she never really left the house unless she was with me.

"Shell be back Deidara." I heard from across the room. I turned my head and saw Itachi.

"I know un.." I thought, and went back to staring out the window.

"I miss pretty girl!" Tobi whined as he shoved a rice ball in his mouth.

"Shut the fuck up Tobi." Hidan hissed. He apparently found the sake I bought earlier in the week because when I looked over he was chugging it like a bottle of water.

I sighed again for what seemed to be the twentieth time and stared down at my hands.

"Where the fuck is Sasori!" Hidan yowled after he took another swig of sake.

"Good question un." I said. I grabbed my cell phone. I found Sasori in my contacts and clicked call. I listened to it ring and finally hit the message tone.

_"Hey, this is Sasori. Leave a message."_

I flipped my phone off. "Sasori's not answering." I said and put my phone in my pocket.

_**Sakura's P.O.V.**_

I followed the dark haired man silently as we twisted and turned down a long corridor. We finally reached a door at the end that had a glass window on it. I didn't have enough time to look through the window before the door was opened and I was ushered inside.

Inside, the room was huge, bisected into two parts by a big window. Each window was sectioned off by visors to give the visitors and inmates company. On each side of the glass were chairs. on the tables, there were telephones.

"Please sit down and wait here ma'am." The dark haired man said, as he went by the door and stood there to keep watch. On the other side of the glass, I could see a security guard walk out a door. I guess it was to get my father.

A cold feeling crawled up my body and settled in the pit of my stomach. I felt the nerves crush against me. I tried to take slow and steady breathes.

_Breathe Sakura, breathe.. _I told myself. _It'll be okay. He cant get you._

I heard rustling coming from the other side of the wall, and I looked up. Coming through the door was my father. Walking toward the window.

I held my breath as I stared at him. I watched as he sat in the chair in front of me and folded his hands in front of him. The only thing separating us was the thin glass. I looked down at his hands. Memories of those hands tightening around my neck sent a swirl of fear through me. I slowly lifted my head to meet his face.

It looked older. Much older then I remembered. His light brown eyes were sunken in, there were wrinkles across his face, and bags under his eyes. The expression on his face was blank. His eyes, unreadable.

This was the first time Ive ever seen my father sober.

We sat in silence, staring at each other. Waiting for the other to speak first. My hand slowly moved to the phone that was in front of me. When I grasped it in my hand and held it up to my ear, I heard him pick up the other phone.

"What are you doing here?" I heard his hoarse voice say. He even sounded older. I couldn't bring myself to look at him, so I stared down at my left hand, that was resting on the table in front of me.

"I have a few questions for you." I squeaked. My throat felt like there was a lump there, stopping the air from entering. There was silence for a few moments.

"What questions do you possibly want to ask me?" I heard him say, his voice worn and bitter. I sucked in a breath. There were many questions I wanted to ask. I didn't even know where to begin.

"What happened to my mother?" I asked him, lifting my head to look him dead in the eye. He sat there and stared at me for a good moment.

"I told you what happened." He said, his eyes glowing with irritation.

"No you didn't." I said. I could feel my fear thumping against my heart. "She loved me."

I heard him laugh. It was a short, humorless laugh. "Haruka didn't love anyone."

"How can you say that?" I asked him.

"Because she didn't love me enough to stay with me, and she didn't love you enough to choose you over drugs."

Finally, I understood. It was like the missing piece fitting into a finished puzzle. The holes in her arms from that memory. One of the only memories Ive ever had of her.

"So..You told me she killed herself because of me, when it was actually drugs? Did she overdose?" I asked, anger rising. _And this was my fault_?

"She didn't overdose." He said. I could practically feel his anger spike.

"Then how did she die?" I demanded.

"_You_ made her turn to drugs. She left the house to buy drugs. She went on her high, got into the car, and _swerved_ off the fucking road."

His reply hit me like a slap to the face.

"No.." I said. "She loved me."

"She_ abandoned_ us for drugs." He said with a scowl.

"SHE LEFT _YOU_ BECAUSE _YOU_ BEAT US!" I screamed. All my sense of control suddenly gone. The tears flowed down my face before I could stop them.

"YOU SHUT YOUR _FUCKING_ MOUTH!" He screamed back, standing up, knocking the chair over during it. The security guard came over and grabbed his arm, warning him to calm down.

"Is that why you hate me? Because you somehow think that _I_ was the cause for mom leaving you!" I yelled. He stared at me with an evil glower.

"Tell me. I deserve to know. I want to know why you hate me so much! I want to know _how_ my mother died! I want to know!" I yelled, klutching my hair. My tears splashed down my cheeks and onto the table.

I could feel his stare on me. It chilled me to the bone, but for once, I looked up at him and held his eye.

"_Tell_ me." I demanded.

He shrugged the security guard off of him and grabbed the chair that was on the ground. He sat down and stared at me with detest.

"You look like Haruka." Was all he said.

"Excuse me?" I said.

"You look just like that _shrew_. That woman that didn't want me." I could feel his glare.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"Your mother wanted you, but I wanted your mother. So I held you over her head, so she couldn't leave me. She turned to drugs because of _you_. She couldn't have you. And I wouldn't give you to her." He said, his eyes dark with hate.

I felt my hands go slack. The phone fell away from my ear and onto the table. He hates me because I look like my mother. My mother left him because he abused her. My mother did drugs because Doji wouldn't give me to her. She killed herself while trying to drive under the influence of heroine.

My mother died and my father hates me. That's all I knew for my entire life. Knowing all of this new information made my head want to explode. I felt my breath go ragged.

I could feel my father staring at me and I looked up at him. His eyes were dark. His brown hair was tangled, his entire being seemed washed up. _Sober_.

I took a few moments to compose myself. When I felt that I could talk again, I asked, "Where is she buried?"

He seemed thoughtful for a moment. "Shes downtown in Hidden Mist Cemetery somewhere."

I nodded. Hidden Mist Cemetery was only about fifteen minutes away from here. All these years, and she was always right there. I looked back at my father.

"Thank you." I said. He seemed slightly shocked. He stayed quiet though as I got up and walked out of the windowed door.

_**Deidara's P.O.V.**_

I kept glancing at the clock. Its been two, almost three hours. Its been raining the entire time. Not a word from Sakura. I could feel my worry shaking me. I was seriously tempted to go running outside and tracking her down.

_What if something bad has happened to her un_? I thought, my worry racking against me.

"Deidara." I heard. I turned and saw Itachi.

"Would you like me to go out and find Sakura? I know these streets well." Itachi said, starting to get up.

"No un.." I said. "Shell turn up. I know it.. If she's not back by the next hour, I'm gonna go find her un."

Itachi nodded, sitting back down. I looked around the room. Itachi was sitting, watching television, Hidan was sucking down the bottle of sake, and Tobi was dancing to..well whatever was playing in his head.

"LETS PLAY MUSICAL CHAIRS!" Tobi exclaimed, excitedly.

"Shut the fu-hic-ck up Tobi!" Hidan said, throwing the bottle.

The bottle bounced off Tobi's head and landed against the wall, breaking to pieces.

"Damn it un!" I said, getting up. "Sakura spent _all day_ cleaning for you bastards un!"

I knelt down on the floor, picking up the millions of shards.

_**Sakura's P.O.V.**_

Getting off the bus, I started to search for my newest destination. It was still raining outside, the streets were soaked. I looked at the rain pattered buildings trying to gain direction.

As I walked down a few streets, I folded my arms to fend off the cold. The streets were deserted, besides a few pedestrians, trying to elude the rain.

I turned down Hidden Mist Ave and there I found the cemetery.

_Bingo._.I thought as I walked toward it.

As I made it toward the black gates of the cemetery, I stopped. I stared into it, feeling as though I'm trespassing during this time. I took a few steps in, my feet going from the hard concrete of the road onto the soft grass of the cemetery.

I looked around. _Her grave must be somewhere here_.. I thought.

I went down rows and rows, studying each headstone as I went by. I was surprised by how many there were. I stopped to read a few. One that caught my eye was a little headstone with a statue of an angel. It read:

_Miko Dasune_

_1995-1996_

_Beloved child,_

_Littlest sister,_

_Never forgotten_

A year old baby.. Wow..I thought sadly as I continued my way. I passed mothers, daughters, sons, and fathers, all these markers, but my mothers was no where to be found.

While going down one of the back rows, I finally found it. I could hardly believe my eyes.

The gravestone was old, and covered in moss, but I could clearly make out the name

_Haruka Haruno._

I knelt down and brushed off the rest of the moss. It read,

_Haruka Haruno_

_1975-2002_

I looked over the headstone. All that was written was her name, birthday and date of death. I felt a little disappointed. I had thought there would be more written on it.

Brushing it off of my mind, I stared, kneeling at the tombstone, my right hand laying gently on top of it.

"Hi mommy.." I whispered. My voice was almost mute in comparison to the rain.

"I'm sorry I haven't come to visit earlier..I just.." The tears flowed before I could stop them. I sat there and I cried. I shook and sobbed until there were no more tears to shed.

I looked up to the sky, the rain showering my already tear streaked face. I couldn't help but to smile. I had finally found peace. My mother loved me.

_**Sasori's P.O.V.**_

I was walking around town most of the day. I guess I had lost track of where my feet were leading me ever since I left the ally way. I found myself all the way across the town and I was late for Deidara's house thing. And it was raining. Damn it.

Anyway, I decided to walk to the nearest bus stop. Pulling my hood over my head, I started to walk. I felt as though my legs were big sacks full of bricks. No doubt I lost weight today. I didn't even eat. Just walked. I couldn't even feel my hand anymore.

It started raining real bad by the time I got through Mist Ave. The bus stop was only a few blocks away. As I was walking, something caught my eye. I looked to my right and saw the old cemetery. Rows and rows of lonely headstones greeted me. All of a sudden, I saw a dull pink.

I fixed my eyes on the pink blob, all the way in the back of the cemetery. Without even thinking, I found myself walking around the gate and through the entrance.

I walked down, my pace quickening as I did. The closer I got, the more this pink blob looked like a human. And It was a human. It was Sakura.

Sakura had her back turned to me. She was kneeling in the mud, looking at the sky. Her hands were settled on top of the gravestone in front of her.

As I got closer, I noticed her trembling.

_Is she crying?_ I thought. When I got behind her, I noticed she was shivering from the rain. She only had on a little long sleeved shirt, and black skinny jeans, and she was soaked to the bone.

"Sakura?" I asked, looking at her. I saw her jump in surprise and whirl around. With wide eyes, and stared at me.

"Sasori?" She asked. Her eyes looked like she had been crying. Quickly, helped her up, and I took off my jacket and wrapped it around her. She looked surprised.

"Sasori, you'll get wet!" She protested weakly.

"Shut up and put it on" I said, making sure it was on her. She was shivering really bad, no doubt shell get sick if shes out here any longer.

"Sasori, what are you doing here?" She asked, hugging my jacket around her. She looked beautiful.

"I could ask you the same thing." I said to her. She looked over to the tombstone, and my gaze followed hers. I read the name Haruka Haruno. Suddenly it clicked.

"Sakura, is this your mother?" I asked. She nodded slowly.

"I went to visit my father today." She said. I was surprised. We stood there in silence, the only sound we heard was the pitter patter of the falling rain.

"What happened?" I asked. Sakura looked at me, and told me the story of how her mother fled from her father, how her father used Sakura to keep her mother under his thumb, and finally how her mother died.

Sakura started crying as she was talking, but I could tell in her eyes, she was relieved.

"I'm so happy I finally know the details. That I finally know now that my mother never really hated me.." She said, smiling at the gravestone.

Her smile sent a surge of feeling throughout my chest. Even if It wasn't directed at me, it still affected me. I felt the rain flood into my eyes, so I took my hands and started wiping away the water, when I heard her gasp.

Pulling my hand away, I saw Sakura's hand covering her mouth.

"What?" I asked her, my guard suddenly up.

She gently took my right hand and looked at it. Then It made sense. Damn it.

"Sasori.." She said, horror stuck. "What happened?"

"Its nothing.." I said, a warmth spreading through my hand where she held it.

"Sasori! Its broken! How did this happen? You need medical attention! You-"

Sakura's ranting was cut short when on impulse, I encircled her waist with my left hand, pulled her to me and kissed her.


End file.
